Siempre junto a ti
by Laura-cullen-swan
Summary: Bella tiene a su lado a Edward, que es su mejor amigo, su confidente, su amante y su marido. Lo único que faltaba venía en camino. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward tenga un accidente de coche? E
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

**Prefacio**

Era feliz, la persona más feliz del mundo, podría decir.

Tenía a Edward a mi lado, que es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi marido y mi amante, y lo que faltaba para completar la família venía en camino.

¿Qué puede hacer que cambie toda mi vida?

Así, que un chico y su coche se metiera en nuestro camino.

* * *

ola!!!!!

bueno pues aquí vuelvo io kn una loca istoria mia, jejeje

la pense cuando estaba escribiendo los cambios de la vida, mi otra istoria, y me vino a la mente esta, jejeje

la verdad sk io creo k va a estar mu bn, ia tengo toda la trama en mi cabezita, XD

weno me gustaria saber que os parece.

si tengo algun review, mañana subire el primer cap.

Gracias :)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	2. Soy feliz

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Soy feliz

**EPOV**

Hoy había salido tarde de la oficina en la qual soy el director.

¿Quién iba a decir que Edward Cullen, a sus 25 años, sería el director de una empresa?

Apuesto que ni mi profesor de economia.

Aunque ni yo mismo, la verdad.

Pero después de terminar la carrera y graduarme con honores, me encontré con Aro Vulturi, un amigo de mi padre Carlisle.

Al enterarse de que acababa de acabar la carrera, me ofreció un puesto en su empresa, cosa que obviamente acepté.

Poco a poco fui subiendo de puestos, ganándome el respeto de todos los que decían que había entrado en la empresa por conocer a Aro, hasta que llegué a subdirector con sólo 3 años en la empresa.

Hace 2 meses, Aro me dijo que se tenía que marchar a Italia por problemas familiares y que no volvería, por eso me ofreció el puesto de director de la empresa.

Hablé con Bella, mi querida esposa, mi luz, mi vida, resumiendo, la mujer de mi vida y de mis sueños, y me dijo que aceptara, que sería algo muy asombroso para mi currículum y mi historia como empresario, así que acepte y me convertí en el director.

En eso recibí un mensaje de Bella, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_Amor, llega pronto a casa, te tengo que decir algo muy importante._

_Te amo_

_Bella_

Al leerlo salí disparado de la empresa.

Bella y yo hacía tiempo que intentábamos ser padres,.

Al pensar que me había dicho que tenía algo importante que decirme...

¿por fin seríamos padres?

Al pensar eso, se extendió por mi boca una sonrisa boba.

La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de llegar a casa.

**BPOV**

Hoy había ido a buscar los resultados de la prueba de embarazo. No le había dicho nada a Edward por que no quería que se ilusionara por mi retraso y luego sólo fuera eso, un retraso, no sería la primera vez y no quería ver cómo quitaba esa sonrisa para estar un poco triste por el resultado.

Cuando abría el sobre y vi que era positivo, casi me desmayo.

Llevábamos intentando ser padres desde hace 6 meses, ya que decidimos empezarlo a intentar en nuestra noche de nuestro segundo aniversario, y por fin lo habíamos conseguido.

Yo, Bella Swan a mis 25 años, iba a ser madre.

No podía esperar a ver la reacción de Esme, la madre de Edward, que era la que más nos apoyaba cuando el resultado daba negativo.

Llegué a casa y decidí enviarle un mensaje a Edward.

_Amor, llega pronto a casa, te tengo que decir algo muy importante._

_Te amo_

_Bella_

Ahora mismo me podía imaginar sus ojos verdes brillando de emoción y su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita, diciéndome lo mucho que me ama.

Creo que, la verdad, con Edward me tocó la loteria.

Sólo tenía que esperar 30 min y celebrariamos juntos.

Al pensar eso me sonrojé y apareció una sonrisa tonta en mi cara.

Espero que no tarde mucho en llegar- pensé.

* * *

ola!

aki el 1 cap, kmo os prometi, jejeje

bueno, se k es corto, xro es pa' k os situeis.

ste cap va dedicado a **fer93vulturi **x ser la primera k comento en mi istoria :) asies

muxas gracias tambien a: Ericastelo, , supattinsondecullen, gissy, Tast Cullen

me alegro de saber k la istoria a tenio tan buen recibimiento

tmbn gracias a las k abeis puesto en alerta :)

x cierto, no podre actualizar asta la semana k viene, porque la que entra aora tengo examenes trimestrales todos los dias T_T

asi k a cambio actualizare + segido cuando se acaben :)

dejen un review, xfa

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	3. Accidente

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Accidente.

**EPOV**

Cuando me incorporé a la carretera vi que había una carabana increíble y me iba a ser inposible llegar a casa pronto, así que decidí llamar a Bella.

- ¿Si?- contestó.

- Hola amor, soy yo- le dije.

- Hola Edward, ¿cómo es que me llamas?¿pasa algo?- me preguntó.

- Sí, es que hay mucha carabana porque se ve que ha habido un accidente de coche y tarderé más de lo normal en llegar a casa- le dije.

- Vale, no pasa nada.

- Bella, te amo, lo sabes, ¿no?- le dije.

La verdad es que tenía una sensación muy rara y necesitaba que supiera que la amaba y no sabía el porqué.

- Claro que lo sé, amor- me contestó- Tú sabes que yo también te amo, lo sabes- me dijo confirmándolo- ¿qué pasa?

- No es nada, sólo que hoy no te lo había dicho- le dije.

No le podía decir que era un presentimiento por que a Bella no le gustaban ni mis presentimientos ni los de Alice.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché la risa de Bella.

- No hace falta que me lo digas, amor. Me lo demuestras con sólo mirarme y besarme, y lo sabes- me dijo.

- Sí, pero me encanta decírtelo- le contesté.

De repente vi una sirena de policía y decidí colgar.

- Amor te cuelgo que viene la policía- le dije.

- De acuerdo. Te amo- me dijo.

Aún podía escuchar su risa cuando colgó el teléfono.

La verdad es que no podía ser una persona más feliz en este momento.

De un momento a otro escuché el sonido de unas llantas clavándose en el suelo y lo que sentí después fue un golpe en la parte trasera que me llevó hacia la oscuridad.

**BPOV**

Estaba esperando por Edward cuando de repente sonó mi móvil.

Eddie leí.

Emmett habría cogido mi móvil de nuevo y ponerle el nombre que odiaba. Seguro que cuando Edward se entere se enfadará bastante con su querido hermano.

- ¿Si?- contesté.

- Hola amor, soy yo- me dijo.

- Hola Edward, ¿cómo es que me llamas?¿pasa algo?- le pregunté

- Sí, es que hay mucha carabana porque se ve que ha habido un accidente de coche y tarderé más de lo normal en llegar a casa- me contestó.

- Vale, no pasa nada.

- Bella, te amo, lo sabes, ¿no?- me dijo.

- Claro que lo sé, amor- me contestó- Tú sabes que yo también te amo, lo sabes- le dije, confirmándolo- ¿qué pasa?

- No es nada, sólo que hoy no te lo había dicho- me contestó.

Esto era raro en Edward, no se solía comportar así.

_Bella, creo que esto del embarazo te está haciendo pensar cosas que no son_- pensé.

Con ese comentario lo único que pude hacer fue reír.

- No hace falta que me lo digas, amor. Me lo demuestras con sólo mirarme y besarme, y lo sabes- le dije.

Me encanta que me mire con sus esmeraldas y me pierda en ellas demostrándome su amor, al igual que cuando me besa.

- Sí, pero me encanta decírtelo- me contestó.

De repente dijo.

- Amor te cuelgo que viene la policía.

- De acuerdo. Te amo- le dije.

No sé porqué, pero tenía un presentimiento no muy bueno.

Llevba una hora esperando a que Edward llegara, pero no lo hacía, así que decidí llamarlo.

El número que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento, inténtelo más tarde- me dijo la voz del contestador.

Me estaba empezando a desesperar hasta que mi móvil sonó.

Alice, ponía.

- Hey, Alice. ¿Sabes algo de Edward? Es que no me coge el móvil- le dije.

Al otro lado de la línia sólo se oían llantos.

- ¿Alice?- le pregunté.

- Bella, ven al hospital, tenemos que hablar- me dijo Carlisle, padre de Edward.

- ¿Qué pasa, Carlisle?- le pregunté con miedo.

- Bella, ven y hablámos.

Colgué, cogí el abrigo y fui lo más rápido posible a mi coche, un volvo C30 plateado (en mi perfil, aunque todas lo conocemos, XD).

Fuí lo más rápido posible al hospital y cuando entré vi a Alice, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Carlisle allí.

- Carlisle, ¿qué pasa?- le pregunté- estaba esperando a Edward en casa cuando llamaste.

- Bella...- su voz sonó rota.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté.

- Bella, cariño, Edward a tenido un accidente de coche- me dijo Esme.

- No- fue lo único que pude decir antes de dejarme llevar a la negrura.

_No sin Edward_ fue lo único que pensé.

* * *

ola chicas!!!!

si, toca momento dramático :(

muxas asies a: lady blue vampire, Annilet, Ericastelo, supattinsondecullen, fer93vulturi, Tast Cullen

en serio, mil gracias x vuestros reviews, me an animado bastante a seguir adelante aunke tenga problemas :)

es por eso k en esta istoria tardare + en subir k en Los cambios de la vida, ya que en la otra ia tengo los caps casi terminados i en esta los tengo k acer.

De momento, k tengo vacaciones de navidad (saltitos al estilo Alice) intentare escribir pa' tener más caps i subir + caps, aunke no puedo prometer nada.

Los examenes me an ido increíble!!!!!!! jejeje

asi k no me castigaran sin portatil, jajaja

i x ultimo xro no menos importante:

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!! :)**

acabo de actualizar Los cambios de la vida, pasaros xfa :)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	4. Un sueño imposible

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Un sueño imposible.

**BPOV**

Llevaba ya 30 min esperando a que Edward llegara después de su llamada cuando se abrió la puerta.

- Edward- le dije cuando le vi.

Corrí hacia él y caí en sus brazos.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y empezó a darme vueltas.

Lo único que podía hacer era reírme. A Edward no le podía haber pasado nada.

Me bajó y me besó.

Dios, había extrañado tanto su sabor, y eso que sólo habían pasado unas horas.

- Ven, amor, vamos a cenar- le dije.

Lo conduje con la mano hasta el comedor, donde estaba la cena ( en mi perfil).

Una vez terminamos de cenar, decidí darle a Edward una caja que tenía guardada en el cajón del comedor.

- Esto es para tí, amor- le dije.

Edward la abrió y se quedó como en shock.

- ¿Edward?- le pregunté.

- ¿De verdad?- me dijo, mirándome a los ojos con los suyos llenos de lágrimas.

- Sí- le dije, empezando a llorar.

Edward me levantó y empezó a darme vueltas por el comedor mientras nos reíamos.

- ¡Bella te amo!- chilló.

Cuando se nos bajó el momento de euforia, me puso en el suelo, se arrodilló y colocó sus manos en mi vientre aún plano y dijo mirando al vientre:

- Te prometo que vas a ser el bebé más feliz del mundo. Además, tienes a una madre increíble, que estoy seguro que te va a proteger de todo mientras estés dentro de ella, y luego lo haremos los dos. Prometo amarte siempre- le dijo a mi vientre.

Sin poder evitarlo me puse a reír.

- ¿De qué te ríes, amor?- me preguntó, poniéndose de pie y mirándome a los ojos.

- Le acabas de decir a nuestro bebé casi las mismas palabras que cuando me pediste que me casara contigo- le dije.

**Flashback.**

_Edward y yo habíamos decidido salir a cenar por nuestro tercer año de novios al restaurante La Bella Italia._

_Al llegar allí, nos llevaron hacia nuestra mesa, cenamos y cuando estabamos comiendo el postre, Edward me dijo:_

_- Amor, te quiero pedir algo._

_- Claro, lo que quieras, amor- le dije- ¿Qué pasa?_

_De repente, se levantó y se puso con una rodilla en el suelo y tiró de mi mano para que me pusiera de pie._

_En ese momento, yo tenía los ojos llorosos, no podía ser, ¿de verdad?_

_- Bella, prometo amarte y cuidarte por todos los días de mi vida. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?- me preguntó._

_Yo sólo atiné a asentir con la cabeza._

_Me levantó en brazos y empezamos a dar vueltas por el restaurante, mientras la gente aplaudia._

_Cuando me dejó en el suelo, me cogió la mano izquierda y me puso un anillo de oro blanco con tres diamantes grandes y tres pequeños al lado de los grandes (anillo en mi perfil, no se me da muy bien describir, XD)._

_- Te amo- le dije, antes de besarlo._

_- Yo también te amo- me dijo, después de separarnos._

**Fin del flashback.**

- De acuerdo, creo que tienes razón- me dijo riendo, cosa a lo que me uni con él.

- Te amo- le dije una vez que terminamos de reírnos.

- Como yo a ti- me contestó.

Después de eso, me cogió en brazos al estilo novia, me besó y me llevó a nuestra habitación.

Me puso sobre la cama y me miró con un amor infinito, a lo que únicamente pude hacer fue besarle para mostrarle cuanto le amaba en ese momento por hacerme el regalo de ser madre.

Poco a poco, la ropa fue desapareciendo de nuestros cuerpos, hasta que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron desnudos.

Le miré a los ojos y junté nuestros labios, haciendo que esa fuera la señal para que Edward entrara dentro mío.

Empezamos meciendonos poco a poco, intentando demostrar con cada embestida lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, y a la vez diciéndonos palabras de amor.

Pero el fuego que sentimos era más fuerte que nuestro celebro, así que cada vez empezamos a ir más rápido, y los jadeos se combirtieron en gemidos acompañados de un te amo.

Poco después llegamos a la cima, gritando cada uno el nombre del otro.

Luego de que se nos pasaran los espasmos del orgasmo, nos tumbamos el uno al lado del otro y nos abrazamos hasta quedarnos dormidos.

Cuando me empecé a despertar, notaba algo raro, ya que no entraba el sol de nuestra habitación.

Decidí abrir los ojos y me encontré con una habitación blanca y yo tumbada en una camilla.

_No, simplemente no_- pensé.

En ese momento entraron Esme junto con Carlisle.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- les pregunté- ¿Dónde está Edward?

- Bella, Edward ha tenido un accidente de coche, por eso estás en el hospital- me dijo Carlisle.

- ¿Qué?- le pregunté.

Eso no podía ser, yo acababa de dormirme estando al lado de Edward.

- Bella, cuando llegaste al hospital, te desmayaste. ¿Sabes el por qué?- me preguntó Esme.

- Sí, estoy embarazada- les dije, poniéndome a llorar.

Sentí los brazos de Esme a mi alrededor, intentando consolarme, aunque nada lo conseguiría.

Acababa de tener uno de los mejores sueños de mi vida. Un sueño imposible.

* * *

ola!

si, todo fue un sueño k tuvo Bella....

al principio pensé en hacer un lemmon con detalles, pero luego pensé que era un momento muy íntimo, y pensé que sería mejor hacerlo más superficial, jejeje

chicas, en serio, quiero daros las gracias x apoyar esta istoria

llevamos 20 reviews!!!!! vamos mejor que en Los cambios de la vida, jejeje

**muxas asies a:** ale, JaliceJalice, Annilet, karito CullenMasen, supattinsondecullen, Nonimi, Ericastelo, iOvs Anna Cullen Ross.

lo prometido es deuda i aki tienen otro cap, jeje :)

Por cierto:

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!! espero k se os cumplan todos vuestros deseos i vuestros sueños =D

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	5. Edward

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Edward.

**BPOV**

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- me preguntó Carlisle.

- Desde esta mañana. Llevaba unos días de retraso pero preferí esperar y hacerme la prueba más tarde, ya que no sería la primera vez que tengo un retraso y no estoy embarazada- le expliqué.

- De acuerdo. Si quieres te puedo hacer la prueba- me dijo Carlisle.

- No hace falta, he venido esta mañana a recoger los análisis y han dado positivo- le dije.

En ese momento sentí como algo dentro de mí se removía, dejándome un vacío negro.

- , su paciente de la habitación 233 ha entrado en parada- dijo una enfermera.

- Mierda- dijo Carlisle.

De repente, Carlisle salió corriendo de la habitación y me giré hacia Esme para preguntarle cuando la vi con ojos llorosos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Esme?- le pregunté.

- El paciente de la habitación 233 es Edward- me dijo, llorando.

_No _- pensé.

No sabía qué había pasado, pero de repente estaba en el pasillo corriendo.

- ¡Bella!- chilló Esme.

Me encontré con una enfermera y le pregunté:

- ¿La habitación 233?

- La segunda puerta al final del pasillo- me dijo.

Corrí y cuando llegué me encontré con Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice y Jake.

- Bella- dijeron todos a la vez.

- Carga a 250- dijo Carlisle.

Corrí hacia la puerta y me encontré con Edward tumbado en una cama y Carlisle intentando revivirle.

- ¡Edward!- chillé.

- ¡Mierda, no remonta!- chilló Carlisle.

- ¡No!- chillé.

Antes de poder hacer nada más, me encontré en los brazos de Jake.

- Todo va a ir bien, Bella. Edward se va a recuperar- me aseguró, estrechandome entre sus brazos.

Lo único que pude hacer fue aferrarme a él.

Jake es mi puerto seguro, siempre lo ha sido.

Desde que nuestros padres murieron, nos juntamos con los Cullen, ya que Esme y Carlisle amablamente se ofrecieron a hacerse cargo de nosotros legalmente cuando yo tenía 9 años y Jake 8.

- ¡Ha remontado!- dijo Carlisle, saliendo de la habitación.

Todos se pudieron a gritar de alegría y yo lo único que pude hacer fue llorar y aferrarme más a Jake.

¿Por qué Edward?

De todas las personas a las que había en el mundo que eran mucho peor que Edward le tenía que tocar a él.

Poco a poco me fui calmando, pensando que Edward me necesitaba a su lado aunque no me oyera, sé que me sentirá.

Me levanté y Jake me ayudó a mantenerme en pie.

Cuando levanté la mirada, todos me miraban con pena, y eso era algo que no quería, no lo había soportado nunca y no lo haría ahora.

- Carlisle, ¿cómo está Edward exactamante?- le pregunté.

- Estar, está bien. Sólo se ha lesionado la pierna y se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza, pero no ha sido profundo, es por eso que no sabemos el por qué de que Edward no despierte- me informó.

- Sabéis, al fin y al cabo esto es mi culpa- les dije.

- Sabes que no, cariño- me dijo Esme.

- Sí que lo es. Si no le hubiera llamado para que viniera a casa, esto no hubiera pasado- le dije.

- ¿Por qué le llamaste?- me preguntó Rosalie.

- Por que porfin tenía los resultados de las pruebas- les dije- había preparado una cena romántica para los dos y había puesto nuestra habitación de forma para que Edward entendiera que estaba embarazada sin palabras- le expliqué mirando al suelo.

- Bella, si le ha pasado esto, será por algo- me dijo Carlisle- Además, sabes y de sobras que Edward es un chico muy fuerte. Lo superará- me aseguró.

Entre todos decidimos hacer turnos para que Edward y yo no estuvieramos solos, ya que Carlisle me hizo una prueba y salió alterada, por lo que no me convenía tener mucho estrés.

Hacía una semana que Edward no remontaba, seguía exactamente igual.

Sólo me había separado de él para ir a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa.

Yo era la única que no le había dicho nada, pero tampoco sabía bien que decirle.

¿Le tenía que decir ahora que no me escucha que va a ser padre?

Yo quería ver su sonrisa, sus ojos iluminarse, que me miraran con amor.

Maldita sea... yo quería que fuera como en mi sueño.

Al pensar eso me puse a llorar de nuevo.

No sé si había llorado litros y litros. Mis ojos parecían dos grifos de agua cuando pensaba en Edward.

- Bella- me dijo Emmett abrazándome.

Carlisle me había dicho que pensara que quizá este tiempo servía para que Edward se acabara de recuperar y para cuando se despertara, al día siguiente le darían el alta y nos iriamos a celebrar lo nuestro embarazo. Eso lo único que consiguió, fue que yo llorara mucho tiempo hasta quedarme dormida.

Apenas comía, la verdad es que lo justo para mi bebé. Edward no estaría orgulloso de mí si supiera que no alimentaba a nuestro pequeño.

- Bella, tengo que salir un momento, Rose me llama- me dijo- ¿estarás bien sola un rato?- me preguntó.

- Sí, no te preocupes- le dije, intentando sonreír.

Me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo:

- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti.

Cuando se fue, me quedé mirando a Edward.

Estaba igual físicamente, parecía que dormía.

Me acerqué a él, me senté a su lado y le dije:

- Hola Edward.

**EPOV**

No sé que me pasaba ni dónde estaba.

Sentía que no me podía mover, era como si mi cuerpo no reaccionara a nada.

Poco a poco fui oyendo voces, pero por alguna razón, sólo reaccioné cuando oí a alguien llorar. Sentí cómo mi corazón se encogía.

Más tarde, entendí por qué oía voces.

Me estaban hablando.

La verdad es que llego un momento en que no me importaba que me hablaran, sólo quería que me hablara la chica que lloraba, y no lo hacía.

Pero todo cambió cuando alguien se sentó donde estaba y me dijo:

- Hola Edward.

En ese momento sentí como mi corazón volvía a vivir.

* * *

ola chicas!!!!

siento el retraso, de verdad, se k me merezco de todo, pero tengo una excusa aunke no sea mui buena.

Kmo dije en "Los cambios de la vida" estaba mala con anginas y el sabado y el domingo estuve en cama con fiebre T_T

aun estoi mala, pero decidi k os mereciais este cap x los 8 reviews k recibi en el cap anterior.

Me llene de orgullo al verlos, i no es ninguna tonteria: máximo habia llegado a 6 :)

x favor, seguir asi, me hace seguir adelante, i si la cosa sige asi, kizas, ya que sois tan fans, XD, actualizare 2 veces x semana, ok?¿

**muxas asies a:**

Ericastelo, Annilet, JaliceJalice, Haloh, iOvs Anna Cullen Ross, supattinsondecullen, Nonimi, Tast Cullen

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	6. Te necesito

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

Capítulo 5: Te necesito.

**BPOV**

- Por fin me han dejado sola contigo después de este tiempo y he decidido hablar contigo, a ver si con mi voz te despiertas, por que siempre me has dicho que te encanta mi voz- le dije.

Lo miré y me sentí como si me escuchara, así que decidí seguir explicándole cosas.

- Sabes, desde el primer día que te vi me enamoré de tí. Eras el único niño, en aquel entonces, que se había acercado a mí para ser mi amigo y no para hacerme daño o meterse conmigo- le expliqué- Vi a un hermoso ángel de ojos verdes y una sonrisa arrebatadora, y eso que sólo teníamos 9 años- le dije mientras le empezaba a acariciar el pelo.

Me quedé un rato pensando en qué contarle y decidí explicarle el primer día que empezamos a salir juntos, cuando por fin se me declaró.

- He pensado en explicarte diferentes cpsas que hemos vivido juntos, y he decidido empezar por el primer día, el día que empezamos a salir.

_**Flashback**_

Ese día, había decidido salir a pasear. Tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza y necesitaba que desaparecieran.

La que más me preocupaba era que no tenía ni idea de cómo me podía haber enamorado de Edward.

A nuestros 16 años, él era un popular en el instituto mientras yo era una cerebrito.

Caminé hasta que vi un prado que descubrí un día cuando salí a correr.

Es un sitio mágico, y es el único lugar que hace que todo desaparezca de mi mente.

Me tumbé en el claro, de forma en que el sol sólo me daba en mi cara, llevándome a mis recuerdos en La Push con mis padres, pero eso cambió cuando el sol desapareció de repente.

- ¿Pero qué...?- pregunté cuando abrí los ojos.

_No puede ser_- pensé.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntamos los dos a la vez.

Ante mi estaba el arrogante pero sexy "hermano" Edward del cual estoy enamorada.

No soy su hermana, pero como llevamos tantos años viviendo juntos, todo el mundo dice que somos hermanos.

Siempre aparecía cuando menos quería que lo hiciera, causando que le explicara mis problemas, cosa que no entiendo, ya que lo odio (aunque esté enamorada de él), pero tiene como un "poder" sobre mí: cada vez que me mira y se acerca a mí, hace que le cuente todo lo que él quiera.

Y pensando en eso, miré sus ojos, cosa que fue un gran error.

- Estoy aquí por que necesito pensar- le confesé.

- ¿En qué?- me preguntó.

- Simplemente quería pensar el por qué de que tú seas tan idiota- le dije.

Eso sólo hizo que Edward levantara una ceja y para que apareciera su sonrisa de lado, cosa que él sabia que me derretiría, lo había hecho desde siempre.

- ¿En serio?- me preguntó.

- Simplemente quería pensar el por qué he sido tan idiota como para enamorarme de tí- le dije en un susurro.

- ¿Qué?- me preguntó.

- Déjalo, no lo entenderías- le dije, empezando a llorar.

- Sí que lo entiendo- me dijo.

- No, Edward. Yo no me enamoré de ti por ser guapo, musculoso y todas esas cosas por las que las chicas van detrás de ti. Yo me enamoté de ti por cómo eres, o mejor dicho eras, cariñoso, amable, atento- le dije levantándome- pero todo eso desapareció hace un año; cambiaste por tu popularidad- le acabé diciendo en un susurro.

- Eso no es verdad, Bella- me dijo.

Yo le miré sin entender absolutamente nada.

- Me alejé e ti por que se suponía que tenía que ser como tu hermano, y yo te estaba viendo como algo más- me dijo.

- ¿Qué dices, Edward?- le pregunté.

- No sé ni cómo ni cuando, pero de repente me sentía diferente cuando estaba a tu lado. Si te ponías enferma lo pasaba peor que con mis hermanos, y... Cuando te vi con James fue cuando se me desataron los celos y me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de tí, que no te quería como a una hermana. Asi que decidí separarme de ti antes de declararme ni decirte nada que hiciera que tu lo supieras- me confesó mirando hacia el horizonte.

- Me dejaste de hablar de un día para el otro y pensaba que había hecho algo, que era por eso que ya no me hablabas- le expliqué.

- Lo sé, me lo dijo Emmett.

- Lloré todas las noches por mucho tiempo, incluso a veces tenía pesadillas pensando que tu ya no me querías, que preferías estar con una de tus amigas barbies que con una simplona como yo- le dije llorando.

De repente los recuerdos de aquellas noches vinieron a mi mente, haciendo que mi llanto aumentara.

- Bella, mírame- me dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

Yo simplemente pude obedecer, estaba a su merced.

- No eres una simplona, eres una chica increíble. Todas las chicas con las que he ido últimamente, sólo les importa el que dirán, mientras que a ti sólo te importa lo que piensas tú- me dijo.- Bella, eres sexy aunque no te lo creas, y eres inteligente, y la verdad es que las dos cosas hoy en día no se encuentran- me dijo, riéndose.

Lo único que pude hacer fue reírme con él. Su risa es música para mis oídos.

- Bella, yo te quiero- me dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

- Tiene que ser un sueño. Ahora es cuando me depierto y tu no estás a mi lado- le dije, tocándo su cara.

- Bella, te provaré que no estás dormida- me dijo.

De un momento a otro, tenía sus suaves y cálidos labios sobre los míos.

Fue un beso suave y simple, pero sirvió para demostrarme que no estaba dormida. _Es real, el Edward de mis sueños nunca llega a besarme_- pensé, riéndome por dentro.

- Soy tan feliz, Edward- le dije cuando nos separamos.

- Me alegra volver a ser yo el que cause tu felicidad y tus sonrisas- me dijo.

Sonreí y volví a posar mis labios sobre los suyos.

_**Fin del flashback.**_

- Sabes, aún me acuerdo de la cara que pusieron Jake y Emmett cuando se enteraros de que estábamos juntos, casi te matan, sobretodo Jake- le dije, riéndome.

Luego de contarle eso, pasé un rato en silencio, simplemente acariciando su pelo.

- Edward, te necesito. Necesito que estés a mi lado. No puedo con esto yo sola. Se suponía que teníamos que cuidar a nuestro bebé juntos, ¿te acuerdas?- le pregunté.

Estuve un rato pensando en que quizá Edward no me escucharía, pero necesitaba decírselo.

- Me enteré el día que tuviste el accidente, por la mañana. Cuando supe el resultado, imaginaba tu sonrisa y tu mirada iluminándose. Edward, te necesito, te necesitamos los dos. No puedo sin tí- le dije empezando a llorar.

**EPOV**

Sabía que ella me estaba hablando, pero no conseguía distinguir ni una palabra.

Lo único que podía sentir era su mano pasándose por mi pelo, por mi cara.

Podía llegar a oír su risa mientras hablaba, pero no conseguía escuchar lo que su voz me decía.

Llevaba un rato luchando contra el cansancio cuando al fin escuché:

- Edward, te necesito, te necesitamos los dos. No puedo sin tí- me dijo empezando a llorar.

_No llores, mi ángel, lucharé_- pensé antes de dejarme llevar a la oscuridad.

ola chicas!

bueno, ia conocemos kmo empezaron a salir, jejeje

muxas asies a:

Ericastelo, Tast Cullen, Annilet, JaliceJalice, deniziithaw, , karito CullenMasen, supattinsondecullen

chicas, kmo soi una chica de palabra, actualizare 2 veces x semana, los martes i los viernes, aunke lo tengo un poco dificil aora k me van a kitar el portatil :S

xro no os preocupeis, así me tenga k ir al fin del mundo actualizare, jejeje

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	7. Aro Vulturi

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Aro Vulturi

BPOV

Hacía una semana que había empezado a contarle cosas a Edward y justo una semana que tengo los malditos malestares matutinos del embarazo.

Edward seguía sin reaccionar, pero intentaba no deprimirme y seguir adelante, hablando todos y cada uno de los días con él.

Le cuento todo lo que hago, todo las travesuras que hacíamos de pequeños y justo ahora le estaba por explicar convivencias que pasamos juntos.

- Bella- me dijo Carlisle, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Hola Carlisle- le dije.

- No sabía que te habías despertado. Vuelve a dormir, todavía es muy temprano- me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Es que me parece que el bebé no quiere que su mami duerma- le dije, sonriendo.

Carlisle se acercó a mí, me indicó que me tumbara y que me levantara la camiseta hasta el pecho, y hizo algo que no me lo esperaba de Carlisle.

- Peque, ¿por qué no dejas dormir a tu mami?- le preguntó a mi vientre, acariciándolo.

- Oh, Carlisle- le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

Los dos sabíamos que eso lo hubiera hecho Edward si estuviera despierto. La verdad es que con sólo pensarlo, hizo que me pusiera a llorar. Y Carlisle, como mi padre que ha sido siempre, me sostuvo hasta que me calmé.

Cuando me separé de él, me cogió la cara y con sus pulgares, me quitó las lágrimas que se empezaban a secar en mi cara, tal y cómo hacía Edward.

- Bella, creo que tienes que llamar a Aro y explicarle lo que pasa con la empresa respecto a Edward. Alguien tiene que poner a alguien como director y Aro es el que mejor lo puede hacer- me djo Carlisle después de haber estado un rato en silencio.

- Tienes razón, ¿me puedes pasar su número?- le pregunté.

- Luego te lo traigo. Ahora descansa, que ya el peque no te volverá a molestar- me dijo Carlisle, a lo que los dos nos reímos.

Carlisle se fue, dejándome con Edward sola de nuevo.

Me giré y miré a Edward, el cual estaba exactamente igual que el día que tuvo el accidente, pero sus heridas de la cara y los morados del cuerpo habían desaparecido, y su pierna casi estaba bien del todo.

- Sabes, Edward, eres igual que tu padre, y cada vez más. Sois exactmente igual de caballeros, y la forma en dirigiros a mí.... Sé que tú harías exactamente lo que está haciendo tu padre con nuestro bebé- le expliqué.

Me acomodé en la silla que había a su lado y le cogí la mano, ya que sabía que era imposible volverme a dormir después de haber vomitado por las mañanas. Es como si el bebé me avisara de que está despierto y no quiere dormir más.

Al cabo de dos horas, oí un golpecito en la puerta.

- Pasa- dije.

Por la puerta entró Esme junto con Jake.

- Hola cariño- me dijo Esme.

- Hola- le dije, abrazándole.

- Bells, te hemos traído el desayuno- me dijo Jake

Justo al mencionarlo, mi estómago gruñó, a lo que los tres reímos, aunque estaba bastante avergonzada.

- Gracias, Jake- le dije, dándole un beso.

Abrí la bolsa y vi que había donas rellenas de crema y un capuchino, exactamente el desayuno favorito de Edward y mío.

Eso hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, y Jake y Esme lo notaron.

- Bella, lo siento, no me acordaba- me dijo Jake con intención de abrazarme, pero me separé, lo que causó que me viera confuso.

- No te preocupes, me tengo que acostumbrar- le dije.

- Cariño, no te tendrás que acostumbrar, pronto se despertará y estará con nosotros- me dijo Esme.

En ese momento, entró Carlisle.

- Toma, Bella, este es el número de Aro- me dijo, entregándome un papel.

- ¿Para qué quieres el número de Aro?- me preguntó Esme.

- Necesito contarle lo de Edward, alguien tiene que dirigir la empresa- le expliqué.

- Tienes razón- me dijo Esme.

- Si quieres, sal un rato, nosotros nos quedamos con él- me dijo Carlisle.

- De acuerdo.

Cogí mis cosas y salí de la habitación.

Al llegar fuera, me sentí rara. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no salía del hospital.

De repente, apareció un niño llorando, que tendría unos dos añitos, así que me agaché y le pregunté:

- ¿Qué te pasa, pequeño?- le pregunté.

- Me he pedio- me dijo, llorando más.

En ese momento, salió mi lado maternal y sobreprotector. Cogí al pequeño y me lo llevé dentro del hospital.

- ¿Está aquí tu mamá?- le pregunté, limpiando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

- No sé- me dijo.

Lo llevé hasta la recepción y me encontré con Susy.

- Susy, me he encontrado a este niño que dice que está perdido y no había nadie cerca de él- le dije.

- No te preocupes, Bella, nosotros nos ocuparemos de él- dije, estirando los brazos para coger al niño, pero éste se agarró a mí y escondió su cabeza en mi cuello, volviendo a llorar.

- No pasa nada, pequeño, Susy no te hará daño- le dije, acariciando su espalda.

- No te vayas- me dijo, haciendo que mi corazón se encogiera.

- No lo haré- le prometí.

Susy cogió la mochila que llevaba el pequeño y ahí estaba su nombre.

- Se llama Alec Vulturi- me dijo Susy.

- ¿Eres hijo de Aro?- le pregunté.

- Sí- me dijo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella?- me preguntó Susy.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de él. Sé quién es su padre- le expliqué.

Cogí el móvil y marqué el número que me había dado Carlisle.

- ¿Alo?- dijo.

- Hola- dije- ¿Aro Vulturi?

- Sí, ¿quién lo pregunta?

- Soy Isabella Cullen. Su hijo Aro se ha perdido y ha acabado en el hospital General- le expliqué.

- Voy para allá- me dijo.

Al cabo de 30 min, apareció un hombre que era Alec pero con 30 años más.

- ¿Aro?- le pregunté.

- Sí, tu debes de ser isabella- me dijo mientras besaba mi mano con la que no sostenía al niño.

- Sólo Bella- le dije, sonrojándome- Este es su hijo- le dije, señalando al niño que se había enganchado a mí como un mono.

- Gracias- me dijo mientras lo cogía.

Alec protestó y iba a llorar cuando Aro susurró "soy papá", cosa que hizo que se girase y se agarrara a su padre.

- , yo quería hablar con usted sobre Edward- le dije.

- Vayamos a hablar, pero llámame Aro, y no me trates de usted que me hace sentir mayor- me dijo, riéndose.

- Claro.

Salimos del hospital, subimos a un coche y llegamos a una casa muy parecido a la que tengo con Edward.

En cuanto bajamos del coche, Alec corrió hacia una chica más o menos de mi edad gritando "¡mami", a lo que solo pude sonreír al ver tan feliz al pequeño.

- Bella, iremos a hablar a mi despacho, ¿te parece?- me preguntó.

- Por supuesto, Aro.

Entramos en la casa y nos dirigimos a una habitación que se parecía bastante a la biblioteca que tenía en mi casa.

Me dijo que tomara asiento y me preguntó:

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Bella?

- Se trata de Edward, ha tenio un accidente y...- no me dejó continuar, ya que me cortó-

- Sé que ha tenido un accidente y que está en coma, por eso estoy aquí. Hemos llegado hoy- me explicó.

- Es por eso que te iba a llamar, para que consiguieras a alguien oara el puesto de Edward, ya que él no ha despertado- le expliqué.

- Ya he puesto a alguien, pero quería que te pensaras en llevar a Edward a Italia- me dijo.

- ¿Para qué?- le pregunté.

- Bella, allí tendría a los mejores médicos.

- No pienso llevar a Edward a ningún otro sitio, no lo pienso separar de su família- le dije, levantándome.

- Sólo piénsatelo, Edward podría estar mejor allí que aquí.

- No.

- Llámame cuando te lo hayas pensado y tengas una decisión- me dijo.

- Ya la tengo, Aro- le dije.

Cuando llegué al coche, me toqué el vientre y pensé: ¿Sería mejor para Edward irse a Italia?Pero eso significaria separarme de él....

* * *

ola chicas!!!!

bueno, pos aki el cap k les prometi x los 8 reviews aunke e recibio 9, i estoi mui agradecida =)

k ara bella?¿

prox cap:

"Decisiones y tiempo"

Decidí volver a la habitación, ya que hechaba de menos no estar cerca de Edward.

Cuando crucé la esquina, vi como todos estaban fuera de la habitación y Esme llorando.

No puede ser- pensé.

Empecé a correr y al llegar, se repitió la escena del primer día.

-¡Edward!- chillé.

bueno, aki el adelanto, jejeje

**muxas asies a:** Ericastelo, Tast Cullen, Annilet, Ckamilafanstwilight, PAULETTA, JaliceJalice, deniziithaw, supattinsondecullen, lady blue vampire.

xfa decirme k os ha parecido, si?¿

para eso hay un hermoso boton verde abajo =)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	8. Decisiones

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

Capítulo 7: Decisiones.

**BPOV**

Cuando entré en el hospital, me dirigí directamente al despacho de Carlisle, para contarle la propuesta que me había hecho Aro.

Me contestó que no era muy recomendable trasladar a Edward por su estado, y menos tan lejos, así que decidí llamar a Aro y comunicarle mi decisión.

- Hola, querida Isabella- me contestó- ¿Te lo has pensado?

- Hola Aro. Sí, me lo he pensado y lo siento, pero tengo que declinar tu oferta- le dije.

- ¿Estás segura?- me preguntó.

- Sí, además, no es muy bueno que en su estado sea transportado a ningún lugar, y menos tan lejos- le expliqué, diciendo las palabras exactas que me había dicho Carlisle.

- Si cambias de opinión, sólo llámame. Estaré encantado de ayudarte a ti y a Edward- me dijo antes de colgar.

Decidí volver a la habitación, ya que hechaba de menos no estar cerca de Edward.

Cuando crucé la esquina, vi como todos estaban fuera de la habitación y Esme llorando.

No puede ser- pensé.

Empecé a correr y al llegar, se repitió la escena del primer día.

-¡Edward!- chillé.

Eso pareció hacerle reaccionar, ya que su corazón en el momento que chillé su nombre volvió a latir.

Cuando todos los médicos salieron de la habitación, entré corriendo y abracé a Edward sin hacerle daño.

- No vuelvas a darme un susto así, nunca más- le dije llorando.

En ese momento, me maldije mentalmente por no haber aceptado la oferta de Aro, pero si esto había pasado en el hospital, no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado en el avión.

_Sólo ha sido un susto. No volverá a pasar, ¿verdad Edward_?- pensé, acariciando su pelo.

**EPOV**

Cuando ella se fue, me empecé a sentir mal, como si una parte de mí hubiera desaparecido.

_Volverá _- pensé.

Estuve un rato sólo, creo que incluso horas, pero al ver que ella no volvía, empecé a sentir un dolor intenso en mi pecho.

_Se ha ido, se ha cansado de luchar por mí _- pensé, dejando de luchar y dejándome envolver por la oscuridad.

Dejé de sentir dolor, todo era felicidad, pero no estaba ella…

- ¡Edward!- chilló.

Ha vuelto- pensé.

Simplemente oír su voz, sirvió para que volviera inmediatamente en mí y intentara luchar de nuevo.

Sentí como alguien me abrazaba y me dijo:

- No vuelvas a darme un susto así, nunca más.

Te lo prometo, mi amor- le dije mentalmente mientras me relajaba y me hundía en su olor, mientras ella pasaba sus dedos por mi pelo.

**BPOV**

De repente, me empecé a sentir mal, me dolía todo el cuerpo.

- Esme- le dije.

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño?- me preguntó.

- No me encuentro bien, necesito ir con Carlisle- le dije.

- No te preocupes, dejaremos que Emmett se quede con Edward- me dijo.

- No te vayas, vuelvo enseguida- le susurré en el oído a Edward.

Esme me acompañó hasta el consultorio de Carlisle y éste me dijo que me haría una ecografía para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, ya que estaba sufriendo mucho estrés.

Me sentó en una camilla, me levantó la camiseta para que se viera mi vientre y me puso un gel frío en mi vientre.

Puso un aparato encima del gel, que proyectó a mi pequeño angelito en la pantalla, haciendo que se me saltaran las lágrimas.

- Bien, vamos a escuchar los latidos de este hermoso bebé- me dijo Carlisle.

Me puso un aparato diferente y se empezó a escuchar whoash-whoash, un ruido muy rápido.

- Pero, ¿no va muy rápido?- le pregunté.

- El corazón de los bebés van más rápidos que el nuestro, y te puedo asegurar que el de este bebé está perfectamente- me dijo Carlisle, sonriendo.

Sólo pude llorar de alegría, el bebé estaba bien.

Lucharé por ti, y cueste lo que cueste, conseguiré que tu padre despierte, te tiene que ver- le dije a mi bebé, tocando la parte del vientre que no tenía gel y mirando la pantalla con adoración.

Cuando llegué a la habitación, pude respirar tranquila al ver que Edward estaba bien.

- Tienes que verlo, tienes que luchar por nuestro bebé- le dije, tocando nuevamente su pelo, ya que sabía que le encantaba que lo hiciera, y yo encantada me pasaría todo el día tocándoselo.

- Bella- me dijo Esme.

- Dime.

.- ¿Quieres que hablemos de algo?- me preguntó. Me conocía a la perfección. Sólo pude sonreír ante ese pensamiento.

- Sí, quería hablar contigo sobre el nombre del bebé- le dije, pasando mi mano por mi vientre que se empezaba a redondear.

- Claro, cariño- me dijo, sentándose a mi lado.- ¿Tenías pensado algún nombre?

- Quiero que si es un niño, lleve el nombre de Edward, pero sé que se enfadaría, así que había pensado en ponerle Anthony, ¿qué te parece?- le pregunté.

- Me parece perfecto Bella- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

- Y niña no lo sé.

- ¿Y Marie?- me preguntó.

- No me gustaría que llevara ese nombre. Es así como me llama Edward de cariño- le dije, sonrojándome.

- Claro.

- Había un nombre que le encantaba a Edward, pero no consigo acordarme.

Después de un rato pensando, Esme susurró:

- Elisabeth

- Lizzie- le dije- Edward me dijo que le gustaba ese diminutivo para Elisabeth

- Pues decidido, Anthony si es niño y Elisabeth si es niña- me dijo, sonriendo.

Ola chicas!

Pos aki otro cap, jejejeje

Espero k os haya gustado, aunke se k es corto =)

Sk estoi castigada i esoti aciendo hasta lo imposible x actualizar, XD

**Muxas asies a:**Ericastelo, Annilet, JaliceJalice, Tast Cullen, supattinsondecullen

Anthony o Elisabeth?¿

Vosotras k creeis?¿

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura

P.D.: lo siento chicas, xro el martes no podre actualizar, ia k vuelvo a estar llena de examenes, xro el viernes sin falta actualizo.


	9. Tiempo

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

Capítulo 8: Tiempo.

_4 meses después_

**BPOV**

Han pasado ya cuatro largos meses desde que hablé con Aro.

Muchas veces he pensado en decir que sí a su propuesta, pero luego pienso que es una tonteria, que no me puedo alejar de él, y tampoco podía separarlo de su família, ya que estaba en mi mano la decisión.

Me acerqué a él y me tumbé a su lado, apoyando mi cabeza en su cuello y rodeando su cintura con mi brazo, viendo como se había curado por completo las heridas, pero su olor había desaparecido, no era ese olor que siempre me había cautivado.

En ese momento recordé algo, haciendo que mi corazón se encogiera.

**Flashback**

_1 mes antes...._

Estábamos todos en la habitación, viendo la ecografia que me acababa de hacer.

- Me gustaría que Edward lo viera- dije mientras Jake me abrazaba.

- Lo verá Bella- me dijo Jake, acariciándome la espalda, ya que había vuelto a empezar a llorar. _Para variar_- pensé con sarcasmo.

- Odio tener las hormonas revolucionadas- les dije, haciendo que todos se rieran.

- Corazón, sabes que es normal- me dijo Esme mientras me daba un beso en la cabeza.

De repente, la máquina que estaba conectada al corazón de Edward empezó a sonar.

- ¿Qué pasa?- les pregunté.

Todos vimos como Edward movía la mano, así que sin dudarlo, me fui hasta su lado y le cogí la mano.

- ¿Edward?¿Puedes oírme?- le pregunté.

Carlisle entró en la habítación y se dirigió hacia Edward.

- Está reaccionando- me dijo, sonriendo.

La máquina empezó a dejar de sonar, volviendo a estar como antes.

Miré la cara de Carlisle y vi que se contraía de dolor.

_Edward se vuelve a ir, me vuelve a dejar_- pensé.

- Edward, no me vuelvas a dejar, por favor, resiste- le supliqué, dejando que las lágrimas volvieran a bajar por mi cara y poniendo una de mis manos en su cara.

- Es muy tarde Bella, ya se ha ido- me dijo Carlisle mientras me abrazaba.

- ¿¡Se ha ido?- dijo Esme, también poniéndose a llorar.

- Me refiero a que ha vuelto a entrar encoma- nos dijo mientras nos abrazaba a las dos.

**Fin del flashback.**

Después de ese día, estuve dos semanas pareciendo una zombi. Ni comía ni dormía.

Carlisle me dejó hacer esto por que pensaba que tenía que reaccionar por mi misma, pero todo cambió cuando me desmayé.

Me hicieron un análisis de sangre, y vieron que tenía anemia y que esto podría afectar al bebé.

Eso fue lo que me hizo reaccionar, no podía perder también al bebé, nunca me lo perdonaría.

Así que poco a poco me fui recuperando.

Hoy me había hecho una analítica y todo había salido perfecto, y Carlisle me había dicho que me haría una ecografía para ver que el bebé estuviera bien y ber por fin si era niño o niña.

Recostada sobre el pecho de Edward, poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

_Estaba en un bosque. _

_Todo estaba oscuro, pero de repente empezaban a pasar los árboles muy rápido a mi alrededor._

_Intentaba moverme, pero no lo conseguía; era como si mi cuerpo pesara toneladas._

_Miré a mi alrededor y vi que habían figuras de personas, pero no conseguía averiguar quienes eran._

_De repente, todo dejó de correr, dejando ante mi a alguien._

_Esa figura...._

_- ¿Edward?- le pregunté._

_Poco a poco su cuerpo y su cara se fue iluminando, haciendo que pudiera apreciarlo._

_Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía así, sonriéndome, con ese brillo en los ojos..._

_- Bella- me dijo._

_- Edward, tienes que despertarte, tienes que volver con nosotros- le dije, poniendo mi mano sobre mi vientre, pero estaba totalmente plano._

_- Mi bebé- murmuré._

_Miré sus ojos, pero vi como Edward se alejaba._

_- Edward- le dije, pero se seguía alejando._

_Mi cuerpo volvió a pesar toneladas cuando intenté acercarme a él._

_- Edward- dije, pero no salía mi voz, sólo silencio._

Me desperté, prácticamente ahogándome, mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

- No me dejes- le decía a Edward una y otra vez mientras le abrazaba y ponía mi cabeza en su pecho, deseando que me envolviera en sus brazos, que me dijera que todo estaba bien.

En ese momento, entró Carlisle junto con Esme.

- Bella- me dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba- todo irá bien.

- Bella, será mejor que vayamos a hacerte una ecografía para ver al bebé- me dijo Carlisle.

- De acuerdo- le dije mientras me separaba de Edward, sintiendo un vacío en mi interior.

Llegamos a la misma habitación dónde habíamos estado hace un mes.

Me volvió a sentar en la camilla, me levantó la camiseta y noté como mi bebé se movió cuando Carlisle puso el gel frío sobre mi piel, haciendo que sonriera.

Cuando colocó la máquina sobre mi vientre, pude ver como mi bebé se chupaba el dedo, haciendo que aparecieran lágrimas en mis ojos.

- ¿Quieres saber el sexo, Bella?- me preguntó.

- Claro- le dije sonriendo.

- Cariño, felicidades, estás embarazada de un niño- me dijo, sonriendo.

- Anthony- dije mientras Esme me abrazaba y lloraba conmigo.

Carlisle, al ver esto, se unió a nosotras en el abrazo y me besó en la frente cuando me giré para apoyarme en su pecho.

Llegamos a la habitación y vi que estaba Emmett, así que no dudé ni dos segundos antes de lanzarme contra él, sintiendo como sus brazos me rodeaban y me apretaban contra él, pero teniendo cuidado de no apretar demasiado por el bebé.

- Es un niño- le dije mientras lloraba.

- Bella- me dijo.

En ese momento, Esme entró y dijo que Emmett saliera, así que me quedé sola con Edward.

- Es un niño, amor. Puede ser un mini Edward. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me decías que querías que fuera un niño para que fuera un campeón de papá? ¿Para que siguiera tus pasos? Lo hemos conseguido Edward, y tienes que verlo- le dije.

Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

- Te amo- le dije, esperando que me respondiera, pero como sabía que era imposible, le cogí la mano y la puse sobre mi vientre- Te amamos.

Justo en ese momento, mi pequeño ángel pegó una patada, haciéndose notar.

Sólo pude sonreír ante eso.

ola chicas!

siento mucho el retraso, pero, como ya explique en "Los cambios de la vida" he estado muy liada :S

xro ia stoi acabando el otro cap, así que supongo que podre actualizar el martes =)

**muchas gracias a:** Annilet, karito CullenMasen, JaliceJalice, supattinsondecullen, Tast Cullen

intentare actualizar esta noche "Los cambios de la vida" xro si no puedo mañana lo ago, lo prometo =)

a las k me dejen un review les dare un adelanto, ya que mañana o esta noche puede k tenga el cap terminado k x cierto sera mas largo, jejeje =)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	10. Anthony y ¿sorpresa?

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

Capítulo 9: Anthony y... ¿sorpresa?

**BPOV**

3 meses después...

Ahora mismo parecía que me había comido una pelota de fútbol.

Tengo tan grande la barriga que ni siquiera me veo los pies, aunque todo el mundo me dice que estoy hermosa.

La única persona que quería que me dijera eso era Edward, pero era imposible, ya que aún no se había despertado.

Desde aquella vez hace 4 meses, Edward no había vuelto a reaccionar, haciendo que poco a poco desaparecieran las esperanzas que tenía.

Carlisle me había dicho que sus estudios mejoraban, que no entendía por qué no se despertaba, ya que todo era normal.

Me explicó que era como si Edward estuviera dormido.

Por otra parte, mi bebé estaba increiblemente bien; tenía e peso y medida perfecta para sus 8 meses.

Hablando del peque, llevaba todo el día movido, y eso había hecho que no dormiera nada en toda la noche.

Carlisle me había dicho que era normal, ya que se estaba colocando para cuando quisiera salir, pero yo le decía que simplemente él pensaba que mis riñones eran pelotas de fútbol.

Cuando le dije eso, Emmett y Jake se pusieron a reír y dijeron a la vez que sería interesante que le apuntara a un equipo de fútbol, que quizá sería u crack.

En ese momento, mi pequeño se movió y me ocasionó una patada, ocasionándome un fuerte dolor en las costillas.

- Amor, ten cuidado. No querrás hacer daño a mamá, ¿verdad?- le pregunté acariciando el vientre dónde sabía que él estaba.

Justo en ese momento, como si me hubiera entendido, puso su mano al lado del ombligo, ocasionando que todos dijeran _oh_ y se pusieran a acariciar mi barriga.

Después del momento "acariciar la barriga de Bella" como lo habían llamado Emmett y Jake- _para variar_, pensé con sarcasmo- sentí un fuerte dolor en la parte baja de mi vientre, haciendo que soltara un aullido de dolor, alarmando a todos.

- ¡Bella!- chillaron todos.

- Duele- les dije mientras me venía otra contracción, ocasionando que agarrara la mano de Jake y la apretara con todas mis fuerzas.

Esme se fue a llamar a Carlisle mientras Jake y Alice me ayudaban a sentarme en una silla que había en la habitación.

- Bella, tranquila, aún no has roto aguas- me dijo Alice, tratando de calmarme, pero en ese momento sentí como si me hubiera hecho pipí encima, ocasionano que me sonrojara.

- Alice, ¿por alguna casualidad cuando rompes aguas es como si te hubieras hecho pipí encima?- le pregunté.

- Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- dijo con temor.

- Por que ya he roto aguas- le dije.

En ese momento, Alice empezó a chillar:

- ¡Que viene, que viene!

- ¡Mary Alice Cullen de Hale, o te calmas o no vuelvo a ir de compras contigo para el bebé!- le chillé.

Eso pareció sacarla del shock, ya que vino hacia mi lado y me dijo:

- Tranquila, todo irá bien.

- Jake, me duele- le dije mientras me apoyaba en su pecho y empezaba a llorar.

Justo entonces, me vino otra contracción, ocasionando que me pegara más a su pecho mientras él subía y bajaba su mano por mi espalda, intentando quitar la tensión que había en ella.

- Edward- dije.

- Bella, tranquila, todo irá bien- me aseguró Jake.

- No, nada irá bien si Edward no está aquí conmigo. No podía estar pasando aún, Edward no se puede perder el parto de su hijo, no- le dije mientras empezaba a sollozar.

- Bella- me dijo Carlisle mientras entraba en la habitación- tienes que calmarte.

- No me digas que me calme, se suponía que Edward tenía que estar aquí- le dije al borde de la histéria.

Carlisle me cogió la cara con sus manos y hizo que mirara sus ojos, viendo como intentaba tranquilizarme.

- Lo siento- le dije, escondiendo mi cara en su pecho.

- Siempre voi a estar aquí- me contestó.

Me calmé justo cuando me venía otra contracción y me agarré a él con todas mis fuerzas.

- ¿Cada cuanto son las contracciones?- me preguntó, apartando el pelo de mi cara.

- Cada 5 minutos- le dije.

- De acuerdo, te llevaremos a la habitación para prepararte, el nuevo Cullen viene en camino- me dijo sonriendo, a lo que yo también le respondí.

Me alejé de él y miré a Edward.

- Te amo- le dije antes de girarme hacia la silla de ruedas.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, las contracciones eran cada 3 minutos, así que me llevaron directamente a quirófano.

- Bella, ¿quién quieres que entre contigo?- me preguntó Carlisle vestido ya de verde.

- Esme y Jake- les dije mirándolos, a lo que me respondieron con una sonrisa.

- Bella, no hay tiempo de ponerte la epiural, ¿vale?- me dijo Carlisle.

- No me importa, sólo quiero tenerlo en mis brazos- le contesté, aunque 30 minutos después tenía unas ganas tremendas de que saliera, no aguantaría mucho más.

- ¿Porqué no sale?- le pregunté a Carlisle llorando.

- Tranquila, ya queda poco.

- Bella, cuando venga la próxima contracción, empuja con todas tus fuerzas- me dijo Carlisle.

Hice lo que me dijo y de repente escuché un llanto hermoso.

- Mi pequeño- dije mientras Carlisle me lo acercaba.

En cuanto estuuvo sobre mi pecho, dejó de llorar.

- Anthony- dije en cuanto abrió los ojos.

Eran exactamente iguales: sus ojos, su nariz, su pelo... habíamos tenido a un mini Edward.

- Enorabuena, Bella- me dijo Carlisle mirando a Anthony con adoración.

Sólo pude sonreír y tocar la mejilla de mi pequeño. Son tan iguales...

- Creo que va a ser un niño de mamá- me dijo Jake, dándome un beso en la cabeza y tocando la mejilla de Anthony.

- Sí, pero va a ser un campeón para su padre, ¿verdad, amor?- le pregunté mientras las lágrimas corrian por mis mejillas.

- Bella, Edward estaría orgulloso de ti por haberle dado un regalo tan bonito como lo es tener un hijo- me dijo Esme.

- Bella, descansa mientras nos llevamos al pequeño a limpiarlo- me dijo Carlisle mientras cogía a Anthony como si fuera a romperse.

- De acuerdo.

Me acomodé a dormir mientras Jake me acariciaba el pelo y me decía que estaba muy orgulloso de mí.

Cuando me desperté, noté una presión en mi brazo derecho, y cuando abrí los ojos vi que se trataba de mi pequeño.

- Hola mini Edward- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza.

- Espero que me dejes llamarlo así- me dijo una voz.

- ¡Emmett!- dije al girarme, ocasionando que él se pusiera a reír y que mi pequeño llorara por culpa del ruido que lo había despertado de su sueño.

- Emmett- dijeron todos, pero como no paraba de reír, Rose le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

- Auch, ¿qué hice, bebé?- le preguntó Em a Rose, pasándose la mano por dónde Rose le había dado el golpe.

- Eso te pasa por reirte de Bella, sabes que siempre la pretegeré- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y dándome un beso.

- ¿Hay cambios en Edward?- pregunté.

- No- me dijo Esme.

- Sabéis, Edward me dijo que el día que naciera su hijo o hija sería la persona más feliz del mundo, así que es justo que lo vea- dije mientras acariciaba la mejilla de mi pequeño, quién me miraba con las esmeraldas de su padre.

- ¿Estás segura, Bella?- me preguntó Jake.

- Sí, quiero que conozca a su papá.

- Está bien, llamaré a Carlisle.

Esme se fue y regresó en 5 minutos junto con Carlisle.

- Bella, Esme me ha comentado que quieres ir a ver a Edward- me dijo.

- Sí, yo...- en ese momento fui interrumpida por el llanto de mi pequeño.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor?- le dije, poniéndolo más cerca de mí y acariciando sus mejillas.

- Bella, creo que tiene hambre- me dijo Esme.

- ¿Cómo...?- le pregunté.

- Chicos, todos fuera- dijo Carlisle.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Emmett enfadado como a un niño al que le habían prohibido comer chuches.

- Por que lo digo yo Emmett- dijo Carlisle.

Después del enfado de Em, todos salieron fuera y me dejaron con Esme.

Me colocó de forma en que Anthony estaba apoyado en mi pecho, y entonces empezó a succionar.

La verdad es que había un poco de dolor y era muy diferente de cuando lo hacía Edward...

Al pensar eso, me sonrojé y suspiré, ya que de eso ya hacía mucho tiempo.

Cuando terminé de darle de comer, se quedó dormido.

- Bella, descansa y mañana iremos a ver a Edward- me dijo Esme.

De repente, me sentí muy cansada, así que sólo pude asentir.

Me desperté cuando era más o menos mediodía, es decir, que tendría que haber dormido más de 12 horas.

Me levanté y vi a mi pequeño, quién estaba despierto y muy tranquilo.

- Buenos días mi amor- le dije mientras lo cogía- Sabes, hoy vas a conocer a tu papá.

Fuimos hasta la habitación de Edward y no había nadie, así que me pude desmoronar y tranquilizarme antes de acercarme a él.

- Hola amor- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente- Alguien quiere verte- le dije mientras apoyaba a Anthony en mi brazo izquierdo para que pudiera estar más cerca de Edward.

Cuando lo puse, el pequeño se removió, así que lo cogí antes de que empezara a llorar.

- Es nuestro hijo. Se llama Anthony y nació ayer. Es exactamente igual que tú, hemos hecho un mini Edward- le dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo y la cara.

Pude ver que Anthony iba a llorar, así que me separé de Edward y Anthony empezó a llorar.

- Ya mi amor, no pasa nada- le dije mientras lo mecía, pero no había manera de que se calmara.

De repente, se calmó mirando a un punto fijo, lo que ocasionó que me girara y me encontrara con esos ojos esmeralda que me volvían loca.

- Edward- fue lo único que pude decir.

ola chicas!

por fin vuelvo a actualizar los martes, jejeje

edward despertó o es otra vez una falsa alarma?¿

espero sus opiniones al respecto =)

x favor, ya que yo actualicé el martes tal y como había dicho, podemos volver a los 8 reviews, xfa?¿

x cierto, noticia: he subiro una nueva istoria, y me gustaria saber k os parece. Solo he subido el prefacio, pero si os gusta, el viernes subo el primer cap =)

os dejo el summary y el link:

**summary:** Estar en el instituto con un novio al que todas las chicas desean, es un peligro. ¿Qué pasará con la llegada de los Denali a Forks? E&B

http ://www. fanfiction .net /s/ 5731266 /1/ Proteger _lo _tuyo

pasaros xfa =)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	11. ¿Edward?

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

Capítulo 10: ¿Edward?

**BPOV.**

Estaba ante mí, mirándome con curiosidad, con una mirada cargada de amor.

- Edward- le volví a decir.

- ¿Quién eres?- me preguntó confuso.

- ¿No sabes quién soy?- le pregunté.

- No- respondió, rompiéndome el corazón.

- Iré a llamar a tu médico- le dije, aguantándome las ganas de llorar.

En cuanto cerré la puerta de la habitación, me derrumbé.

_No, no puede ser_- me decía una y otra vez.

Miré a mi hijo, quien se empezaba a remover inquieto.

- ¿Bella?- me preguntaron a la vez Esme, Carlisle y Jake.

- Jake- le dije antes de lanzarme a sus brazos, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar a Anthony.

- ¿Qué tienes, pequeña?- me preguntó, pasándome una mano por la espalda y otra por el pelo.

- Edward- fue lo único que pude decir.

Carlisle y Esme entraron en la habitación y se quedaron en la puerta.

- Edward- dijeron los dos a la vez.

**EPOV**

Llevaba un tiempo en la oscuridad y no conseguía escucharla por más que me lo proponía.

Sentía a mi ángel a mi lado, pero nada más.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, sólo sabía que hacía mucho tiempo que no oía su voz-

De repente, sentí un pequeño cuerpo y un débil llanto que hizo que se me encogiera el corazón y el cual me dio la fuerza que me faltaba para salir de la oscuridad.

Cuando abrí los ojos, una luz muy fuerte me daba directamente en los ojos, haciendo que me molestara.

Miré a través de la luz y me encontré con unos ojos esmeraldas que me miraban con una curiosidad increíble.

Me di cuenta que de ese bebé provenía el llanto.

Estaba en brazos de una chica increíblemente hermosa.

Su pelo caía en suaves hondas sobre su espalda, y llevaba un camisón blanco.

Al girarse, pude contemplar su rostro, simplemente hermoso.

Sus ojos chocolates estaban llenos de alegría y amor.

- Edward- me dijo, mirándome a los ojos, haciendo que me perdiera en los suyos.

_¿Quién es Edward?_-pensé.

Esa voz...

Era mi ángel, la chica que hacía que me mantuviera fuera de la negrura, la que me sacó del abismo.

- Edward- volvió a decir.

Me cansé de escuchar ese nombre, así que pregunté.:

- ¿Quién eres?

- ¿No sabes quién soy?- me preguntó.

_No sé quién eres, sólo sé que eres mi ángel_- pensé.

- No- le dije, viendo cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y aparecía un inmenso dolor.

_Mi ángel no puede estar triste_- pensé.

- Iré a llamar a tu médico- me dijo mientras salía y cerraba la puerta, negándome la oportunidad de poder hablarle, decirle lo que sentía cuando oía su voz.

Escuché como lloraba y cómo se sentaba en el suelo, rompiéndome el corazón.

De repente se abrió la puerta, dejándome ver a dos personas.

Ella tenía el pelo rizado, unos ojos verdes iguales a los que había visto en ese bebé y una cara en forma de corazón; él era rubio con ojos azules, y como llevaba bata blanca y una ientificación, supongo que sería mi médico.

- Edward- dijeron a la vez.

- ¿Yo soy Edward?- les pregunté, cansado de escuchar ese nombre y no saber quién era.

- Sí, y yo soy tu madre, Esme- me dijo la mujer.

- Y yo tu padre Carlisle, y tu médico- me dio mientras veía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Siento no poder recordarlos- les dije mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas y se derramaban por mis mejillas- cuando intento recordar, sólo me duele la cabeza y veo todo negro, sin un recuerdo ni una cara.

- Edward, es normal, llevas mucho tiempo en coma- me dijo Carlisle.

- ¿Qué?- les pregunté.

- Tuviste un accidente de coche en la autopista cuando ibas para casa- me explicó mi ángel, a lo que sólo pude poner cara de confusión.- Soy Bella.

La verdad es que su nombre le hacía justicia, era bellísima.

- ¿Qué eres respecto a mí?. le pregunté, con esperanza.

Bella se quedó congelada, mirándome a los ojos.

- Somos mejores amigos- me dijo.

¿Amigos? Sólo sé que estoy enamorado de ella, pero... lleva anillo de casada y supongo que el bebé que tenía en sus brazos era su hijo.

- Oh, vale- le dije, intentando darle una sonrisa, pero salió más a una mueca.

- Edward, te haremos pruebas para ver como estás después de haber despertado, ¿vale?- me preguntó Carlisle.

- Claro.

Cuando todos salieron de la habitación, sentí un vacío en mi interior y unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

Siento que Bella me está mintiendo, pero no puedo demostrarlo.

_Bella_- fue lo único que pude pensar antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**BPOV.**

Cuando entré en la habitación y lo miré, pude ver la confusión en sus hermosos ojos y la intensidad con la que me miraba cuando me preguntó qué eramos nosotros, y en ese momento simplemente no le pude decir la verdad.

- Bella, ve a la habitación, cámbiate y ven a mi despacho, tenemos que hablar- me dijo Carlisle.

Hice lo que me dijo, me cambié la bata blanca por unos tejanos, una camiseta negra con letras blancas y mis converse negras.

Al llegar al despacho, vi que estaban Carlisle y Esme.

- Siéntate, Bella- me dijo Esme.

Tras hacerlo, Carlisle me dijo:

- ¿Por qué no le has dicho la verdad, Bella?- preguntó.

- ¿Qué querías que le dijera?¿Que soy su mujer y que el bebé que ha visto en mis brazos es su hijo? Siempre puede pensar que estoy mintiendo ya que no recuerda nada- le expliqué mientras las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

- Pero, Bella, quizá eso le ayuda a recordar- me dijo Esme.

- No, simplemente quiero que lo haga por si solo.

Cuando dije eso, Esme y Carlisle me miraron de una forma rara.

- Lo he visto en sus ojos, sabía que le mentía y pude ver todo el amor que me tiene en sus ojos aunque el ahora mismo no lo sepa. Él puede recordar, tiene que hacerlo- les expliqué.

- De acuerdo, lo dejaremos así por un tiempo- me dijo Carlisle- pero si en algún momento sucede algo raro, le diremos la verdad, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo, pero sé que él lo recordará todo.

ola chicas!

no me maten, por favor!

se k muxas me pedisteis k edward no perdiera la memoria, pero la istoria es así, por eso se llama siempre junto a tí, en los momentos malos y en los buenos =)

al menos sabemos k edward sabe k bella le ha mentido, jejeje

**muxas asies a:** DeMorcef, Ericastelo, sil, lunaisabella, karito CullenMasen, paz15, bellaliz, conny!, Annilet, yeray, Tast Cullen, Twilight115

bienvenidas a las nuevas!

me alegro de k os guste la istoria :)

creeis k podemos seguir así con los reviews, xfa?¿

la verdad sk me emocione muxo cuando vi tantos reviews en un solo cap=)

opinion, enviarme a los vulturis?¿

algo, xro dejarme un review, xfa

kiero decir, k tengo una istoria nueva, y ya e subido el prefacio y primer cap =)

pasaros, xfa

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	12. Contando

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Contando

**EPOV**

Cuando desperté, vi que a mi lado estaba Esme, mi madre.

Despues de mirarla un rato, me di cuenta que era muy afortunado de tenerla a mi lado, tanto a ella como a Bella.

- Mamá- le dije, tocando su mejilla con la punta de mis dedos, haciendo que abriera los ojos y me mirara con ese verde que era igual que el del bebé que había visto al despertarme.

- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó mientras se levantaba.

- Sí, pero quería hacerte una pregunta- le dije.

- Claro, hijo, pregunta lo que quieras- me dijo mientras me sonreía.

- Necesito saber...- pero fui interrumpido por la hermosa voz de mi ángel.

- Buenos dias Edward, Esme- dijo.

- Hola Bella- dijimos mi madre y yo a la vez.

- Justo que llegas, Bella, Edward me quería preguntar algo- dijo Esme, haciendo que la atención se fijara en mí.

No sabía que decirle. ¿Preguntarle lo que le quería preguntar a mi madre?

- Bueno, yo quería saber que ha pasado para que estuviera en coma y que ha pasado- les dije.

- Entraste en coma por que tuviste un accidente de coche- me dijo- estabas parado en la autopista cuando un coche no frenó a tiempo y te dió un golpe por detrás, haciendo que te dieras un golpe contra el cristal y perdieras el conocimiento- me explicó, suspirando al final.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo he estado en coma?- le pregunté, centrando mi atención en Bella.

- Ocho meses, ocho largos meses- diciendo lo último en un susurro.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y un chico abrazó a Bella.

- Cariño, el peque te reclama- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza- por cierto, soy Jacob, aunque me llaman Jake.

¿Era su marido y el padre del bebé?

No pude evitar ponerme mal, sentía que la necesitaba a mi lado, pero ella cada vez estaba más lejos.

- Encantado- le dije, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Por cierto, Esme, ahora vendrá Emmett, es que está entreteniendo a Anthony- le explicó a mi madre.

Cuando se fueron abrazados y Bella apoyada en él, no pude evitar que las lágrimas vinieran a mis ojos.

¡Por qué no puedo recordar, maldita sea!- me grité en mi interior mientras las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

- Edward, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó mamá mientras se acercaba a mí.

- Odio esto, odio no poder recordar- le dije mientras los sollozos salian de mi pecho.

Odio no poder recordar por qué amo tanto a Bella- me dije, haciendo que los sollozos salieran más fuerte.

- Cariño, todo irá bien, pronto recuperarás la memoria y todo volverá a ser como antes- me dijo mientras me abrazaba y yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su cuello, liberando toda la frustración que sentía.

Después de un rato, conseguí calmarme y me separé de mi madre, viendo como ella tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

- Lo siento, mamá, no quería hacerte llorar- le dije mientras que con mis pulgares le quitaba el resto de lágrimas que habían en sus mejillas.

- No pasa nada, simplemente ambos queríamos sacar en ese momento lo que sentiamos- me dijo, sonriéndome.

De repente, me sentí muy cansado y un bostezo salió de mis labios sin mi permiso.

- Será mejor que descanses un rato, has tenido muchas emociones demasiado rápido- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente y me obligaba a que me tumbara.

La verdad es que no supe cuando me dormí en los brazos de Morfeo.

**BPOV**

Después de haber hablado con Carlisle, fui a mi habitación, donde vi que estaban Jake y Emmett haciendo carantoñas a Anthony, cosa que hizo que me pusiera a reír, ocasionando que los dos se giraran y me vieran con mala cara.

- Chicos, ¿sabeis que el peque aún no se va a reír, no?- les pregunté, riéndome.

- No te rías, Bella, sólo intentamos que Anthony no se aburra- me dijo Em, mirándome seriamente, lo que hizo que me riera más, ocasionando que mi bebé se girara hacia mí y empezara a llorar, moviéndose.

- Hola mi amor- le dije mientras lo cogía, haciendo que dejara de llorar, se acurrucara en mi pecho y cerrara los ojos.

Me quedé un rato mirándolo.

Parecía imposible que pudiera ser una copia tan perfecta de Edward...

- ¿Le habéis dado de comer?- le pregunté, viendo el biberón que había encima de la mesa.

- Nosotros no, Rose, por que nos pusimos muy nerviosos- me dijo Jake, bajando la mirada y sonrojándose.

- Además, Rose nos explicó que si estás nervioso, el bebé lo nota y se pone a llorar- me dijo Em.

- Estoy impresionada- les dije mientras acurrucaba a Anthony.

- Bella, ¿como está Edward?- me preguntó Jake.

- No recuerda nada- le dije mientras miraba a mi bebé, ya que si quitaba la mirada de él, sabía que me pondría a llorar, y tengo que ser fuerte por él.

Después de estar un rato acunándolo, sentí como si Edward se hubiera despertado, así que dejé a Anthony en la cuna y salí de la habitación.

Al llegar, escuché la voz de Edward hablando con Esme.

- Necesito saber...- dijo Edward, pero le interrumpí entrando en la habitación, ya que sentía que no me gustaría esa pregunta.

Cuando Edward nos preguntó qué había pasado mientras él estaba en coma, sentí unas ganas inmensas de decirle que habíamos tenido un bebé, pero me eché para atrás como la cobarde que soy.

Cuando salí de la habitación con Jake, sentí como mi cuerpo se quedaba sin aire, no sabía cuanto tiempo más aguantaría sin que MI Edward volviera...

Me fui a la habitación, cogiendo a Anthony en brazos y tumbándome con él en la camilla mientras jake se tumbaba detrás mío y me abrazaba, haciendo que mis lágrimas salieran mientras dejaba que los sollozos atacaban mi cuerpo, intentando que mi cuerpo se moviera lo mínimo para evitar que mi pequeño se despertara.

- Siempre estaré a tu lado- me dijo Jake antes de que cayera en los brazos de Morfeo.

**EPOV**

Me desperté sobresaltado mientras las lágrimas bajaban por mi cara mientras intentaba tranquilizarme.

- Edward- me dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba.

- No puede ser- le dije mientras mis sollozos deminaban mi cuerpo.

- Edward, ¿qué te pasa?- me preguntó mamá mientras se apartaba de mí y me secaba las lágrimas con sus dedos.

- La necesito- le dije.

- ¿A quién?- me preguntó.

- A Bella- le contesté.

- ¿Qué?

- Siento que si no está conmigo, mi corazón me duele, la necesito a mi lado- le intenté explicar.

- ¿Cómo puede ser?- me preguntó mamá.

- Sólo tengo que escuchar su voz para que mi corazón se ponga a latir rápidamente y hace que me sienta feliz.- le dije con una sonrisa.

- Edward, tu estás...- me dijo, pero la corté.

- No estoy enamorado de ella, la amo, la necesito para vivir.

* * *

ola chicas!!!!!!

aqui teneis el cap =)

ya sabemos como se siente Edward con referente a Bella =)

k creeis, bella le aclarará a Edward que Jake es su hermano o le dejara pensar que es su marido?¿

espero vuestras opiniones y congeturas :)

**mil gracias a:** lunaisabella, lady blue vampire, sil, JaliceJalice, Annilet, Tast Cullen, BeuxiCullenSwan

xfa, dejadme un hermoso review, si?¿

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	13. En casa

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 12: En casa

**EPOV**

Hacía 4 meses que había despertado del coma y mi vida había cambiado bastante desde ese momento:

Tenía que ir a rehabilitación para que mis músculos volvieran a funcionar al 100%; luego no había conseguido recordar casi nada que fuera importante para mí, sólo un prado, el institutos y cosas parecidas, pero no había conseguido recordar nada respecto a Bella y a mi família.

Bella me había dicho que me podía ir a vivir con ella y con Anthony.

Ya me habían aclarado que Jake era el hermano de Bella, cosa que hizo que no hubiera tanta tensión en el ambiente, pero seguía teniendo una pregunta: ¿Quién es el marido de Bella?

No había visto a nadie más que no fuera Jake tan cariñoso con Bella. Quizá él estaba con Anthony, ya que Bella pasaba casi todo el día en mi habitación intentando que recordara cosas.

Así que, ahora que íbamos a vivir juntos, quizá tendría la oportunidad de recordar, como aquella vez.

**Flashback**

_1 mes antes_

Había tenido un día muy agotador.

Primero, me habían hecho muchas pruebas, y luego había ido a hacer rehabilitación, cosa que siempre me agotaba demasiado, pero ya quedaba poco para que alcanzara el 100% de mi movilidad.

Al llegar a la habitación, me puse a llorar, ya que según las pruebas que ma habían hecho, estaba perfectamente, por lo que no conseguían saber el porqué de que no recordara nada.

- Edward- me dijo mi ángel mientras me abrazaba.

No sabía en qué momento había entrado, pero ella era la única que me podía consolar.

- Bella- le dije cuando me separé.

La miré a los ojos, cosa que hizo que me perdiera en ellos, haciendo que pudiera ver el amor en ellos.

_¿Por qué me miras con tanto amor? ¿Me amas como yo a ti?_- me pregunté internamente mientras me acercaba a ella.

- Que...- Bella iba a decir algo, pero se calló cuando sintió mi aliento en su cara-

- Bella- le dije cuando estaba a punto de besarla.

Podía sentir su aliento en mi lengua, ocasionando que me estremeciera y Bella se separara de mí cuando recordé algo.

_Unos finos y cálidos labios moviéndose contra los míos, un cuerpo unido al mío mientras ambos gemíamos._

- ¿Edward?- me preguntó Bella.

- He recordado algo, pero no sé quién es- le dije confuso mientras recordaba el aliento de Bella mezclado con el recuerdo, haciendo que un calor recorriera mi cuerpo.

**Fin del flashback.**

Desde aquel día, Bella se había mantenido a una distancia prudente de mí.

Cada vez que intentaba acercarme a ella, Bella se alejaba con algún pretexto, ocasionano que yo suspirara.

- Edwar, cariño, ¿estás listo?- me preguntó mi mamá cuando entró en la habitación.

- Sí, sólo falta guardar lo del lavabo- le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama.

- Tu padre me ha dicho que le esperes, que te traerá una silla de ruedas- me dijo mientras me empujaba hasta la cama.

- Pero mamá, yo estoy bien- le dije, quejándome.

- Cariño, es mejor que no te esfuerces mucho- me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla, cosa que hacía que me sintiera como en casa.

- Está bien- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Al cabo de 5 minutos, papá entró en la habitación junto con Bella.

Cuando me senté en la silla de ruedas, papá empujaba de mí mientras que mamá y Bella iban detrás nuestro.

- Voy por el coche- dijo Bella mientras se alejaba.

- Papá, mamá, voy a hacer que Bella se enamore de mí- les solté.

- ¡¿Qué?!- me preguntaron los dos a la vez.

- Lo que habéis oído. La amo y sé que ella me ama a mí. No sé qué ha pasado en el pasado, pero sé que podré arreglarlo y podremos ser felices junto a Anthony- les dije.

Justo en ese momento, llegamos a la puerta y nos dirigimos hacia el coche de Bella.

- Será mejor que llegemos pronto a casa, Jake me ha dicho que a Anthony le ha subido la fiebre- dijo Bella en cuanto bajó de su coche.

- Claro- le dijimos los tres a la vez.

- Pero, ¿sólo tiene fiebre?- preguntó papá-

- Sí, pero ya lo estoy tratando. Ayer lo llevé al médico y me ha dicho que tiene mocos en el pecho, así que será algo difícil conseguir que no llore durante tres horas- dijo mientras se reía.

- Puedes darle baños de vaho, eso hace que se le abran los pulmones y respire mejor, ocasionando que los mocos que tiene en el pecho empiece a salir- le dijo papá- Edward y Alice de pequeños tenían ese problema- añadió.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, papá me ayudó a bajar del coche mientras que mamá me daba las muletas que estaban en el maletero, ua que prefería caminar a ir en silla de ruedas.

Al entrar, nos recibió un llanto, el cual hizo que mi corazón se encogiera.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Bella a Jake mientras cogía a Anthony.

- No consigo que le baje la fiebre, y se nota que está incómodo- le explicó.

En ese momento, me vino un recuerdo, mi madre con Alice en sus brazos mientras pasaba su mano de arriba a abajo por el pecho se Alice.

- ¿Puedo?- le pregunté a Bella mientras extendía mis brazos hacia ella.

Al principio estaba un poco dudosa, pero al final me lo colocó en mis brazos.

Cuando estuvo en ellos, sus sollozos se apagaron un poco, pero seguían estando, así que lo empecé a acunar en mis brazos mientras que con mis dedos le quitaba el resto de las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

En ese momento, mi mirada se posó en un hermoso piano negro de cola, y sin que mis piernas esperaran mi orden, me dirigí hacia él.

Al llegar, me senté en el sillón, levanté la tapa y me quedé mirando las teclas.

Cuando pasé mis dedos por encima de ellas, llegó a mí una canción, y simplemente dejé que mis dedos se guiarán por ellas.

Escuché un sollozo a mi espalda mientras los de Anthony se iban calmando hasta que pararon y se quedó dormido.

Al girarme, vi como mi madre estaba abrazada a mi padre llorando y Bella abrazaba a Jake.

- Simplemente me vino una imagen a mi cabeza, una melodía y dejé que mis manos se guiaran por las teclas, dejando que aquella canción llegara a mi mente- les expliqué.

Bella se giró, mirándome a mí y después a Anthony, dónde se le quedó mirando fíjamente, lo que hizo que yo también mirara, viendo cómo se agarraba a mi camiseta.

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con la de Bella, con una mirada cargada de amor.

- Esa canción la compusiste cuando tenías 17 años- me dijo.

- Es una canción muy alegre, como si esos días fueran los mejores de mi vida- le dije mientras dejaba que mis sentimientos salieran flote.

Después de mostrar mis sentimientos, todos se fueron, dejándonos a Bella, Anthony y a mí solos.

Cuando coloqué las cosas en la habitación, bajé hacia la cocina y me encontré a Bella llorando.

_Odio que llore_- pensé mientras me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

Cuando dejó de llorar, levantó su cara de mi pecho, cogiendo mi cara con sus manos, poniendo sus ojos en los míos, perdiéndome en ese mar chocolate.

- Te amo- le dije.

Ante eso, ella se quedó tensa entre mis brazos.

- Lo siento, yo amo a mi marido, y ese no eres tú- me dijo mientras se iba de la cocina, ocasionando que cayera al suelo de rodillas y dejando que los sollozos dominaran mi cuerpo.

_Juro que haré que te enamores de mí, aunque sea lo último que haga_- pensé.

* * *

ola chicas!!!

no me maten!

juro que lo pasé muy mal escribiendo los sentimientos de Edward cuando Bella le rechaza....

kiero su opinion, ¿creen que es muy pronto para que edward abra sus sentimientos?¿de quien creeis que es la cancion, de bella, esme...?

**muxas asies a:** Annilet, Tast Cullen, , Lauri R, JaliceJalice, BeuxiCullenSwan

chicas, creeis que podemos otra vez llegar a los 8 reviews?¿

prometo que actualizare el martes, casi tengo terminado el sigiente cap =)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	14. Recordando

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

**este cap va dedicado a:** Dark Lunacy

* * *

Capítulo 13: Recordando

**EPOV**

Había llegado el invierno.

Hacía ya dos meses que estaba en casa, dos meses en los que había tenido la misma pesadilla.

**Flashback**

Estaba en un hermoso prado, rodeado de flores.

De repente, me llegó el olor de fresias de Bella gracias al viento que acababa de llegar.

Al girarme, me encontré con esos hermosos ojos chocolate que tanto amaba.

- Bella- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

En respuesta, Bella vino corriendo hacia mí, sonando en el aire su risa.

Era la risa más bonita que había escuchado en mi vida.

Cuando pensaba que llegaría a mis brazos, pasó por mi lado y, al girarme, vi como saltaba y la rodeaban los brazos de un chico que había allí.

- Te amo- le dijo al chico antes de besarlo.

En ese momento, me llagó a la mente lo que Bella me había dicho:

_Lo siento, yo amo a mi marido y ese no eres tú._

**Fin del flashback**

Ahí era cuando me despertaba, sudado mientras empezaba a sollozar.

Odiaba ese momento, siempre recordaba una y otra vez sus palabras, que sólo conseguían que me sintiera peor, como si estuviera en un pozo y no pudiera salir de él.

Había estado al lado de Anthony cuando había empezado a balbucear, y cuando empezó a gatear buscándome por que su mami no quería darle su juguete.

En todos esos momentos, me sentía inmensamente feliz.

Anthony habia aprendido a que cada vez que estaba contento, tenía que aplaudir, tal y como haci el "osito azul" de la televisión, osito que no había un día que no vieramos.

Cuando fijaba su mirada en la mía, era como si nos conectáramos.

Sentía que eramos uno sólo, me sentía como si fuera mi hijo.

**BPOV**

Después de haberle dicho esas palabras a Edward, sentía como mi corazón se rompía.

Por una parte, le había dicho la verdad, él era mi marido físicamente, pero por otra parte él no ers Mi Edward.

Cada día que pasaba, Edward cuidaba de Anthony, y Edward era feliz cuando el peque hacía algo nuevo.

Me sorprendió mucho cuando empezó a gatear en dirección de Edward por que yo no le había dado su peluche, ya que se lo estaba cosiendo por que lo había roto.

Pude ver en la mirada de Edward la felicidad que había sentido de que Anthony hubiera caminado por primera vez hacia él.

Si no me equivocaba, Anthony creía que Edward era su padre, cosa que era cierto.

Me gustaba mucho que fuera así, me sentía como si fueramos una família.

Sabía que Edward por las noches tenía pesadillas, aunque él me dijera que no.

Se movía mucho en la cama, y se despertaba pálido y muy sudado.

Sabía que yo era la culpable de esas pesadillas, pero si Edward era mi Edward, esas palabras servirían para que recordara.

Edward era una persona que con sólo decirle una frase, sabía dónde y a quién se lo había dicho.

Esa frase se la dije a James, pero en vez de marido, usé la palabra novio, y él estaba cuando lo dije.

Si se acordaba de eso, estaba segura de que se acordaría de todo.

**EPOV**

Le había pedido a Esme que se llevara a Anthony para que yo pudiera hablar tranquilamente con Bella.

Mi madre y mi padre sabían perfectamente lo que sentía por Bella, y esta noche iba a averiguar si ella me amaba o no.

Por la forma que me miraba, sabía que me amaba, sus ojos eran demasiado descriptivos, te abrían las puertas de su corazón.

Bella había salido con Alice, mi hermana, de compras, así que cuando Esme vino por Anthony, estábamos solos.

En cuanto Esme cogió a Anthony, éste empezó a llorar y a estirar sus manitas en mi dirección.

Bella y yo sabíamos que Anthony no era muy sociable, sólo estaba a gusto con Bella y conmigo, así que lo cogí de los brazos de mi madre y lo abracé.

- Peque, te tienes que ir con la abu Esme, ella te cuidará esta noche- le dije mientras le acariciaba su espalda, ocasionando que dejara de llorar.

Lo separé de mi cuerpo y puse su cabeza a la altura de la mía, ocasioano que Anthony posara sus manos en mis mejillas.

- Ahora te vas a ir con la abu Esme y vas a ser un niño bueno, el niño bueno que hemos educado mamá y yo, ¿a que sí?- le pregunté mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Como no me contestaba ni con un balbuceo, como hacía siempre, le hice cosquillas para ganarme uno de sus "chillidos" como decía Emmett.

Cuando lo volví a poner en los brazos de Esme, protestó un poco, pero terminó escondiendo su cara en el cuello de mi madre, tal y como hacía con Bella y conmigo. En ese momento, supe que se sentía seguro en los brazos de Esme.

- Espero que esta noche se aclaren las cosas- me dijo mamá mientras me abrazaba.

- Yo también lo espero- le dije mientras besaba su mejilla y acariciaba la espalda de Anthony, ganándome uno de sus balbuceos, haciendo que en mi cara apareciera una sonrisa.

Una vez se fueron, me dispuse a hacer la cena.

Le hice su cena favorita, la cual me enseñó Esme por dos semanas: macarrones a la boloñesa con albóndigas.

Cuando terminé, me fui a bañar y me puse una camisa negra, que sabía que era la favorita de Bella, junto con mis pantalones tejanos y mis zapatos de vestir.

Con mi pelo, lo dejé como estaba, ya que era imposible de dominar.

Llené la sala de velas y puse los platos en la mesa, junto con dos rosas en dos floreros.

Estaba tan nervioso, que cuando oí las llaves, casi se me para el corazón.

Fui a recibirla, y me encontré con los ojos de Bella llenos de lágrimas.

- Siento si hice algo mal, simplemente yo...- intenté decir, pero Bella me cortó.

- Edward- dijo mientras desaparecía la distancia entre nosotros cuando posó sus cálidos y suaves labios sobre los míos.

En ese momento, simplemente se me llenó la mente de recuerdos.

_Bella discutiendo con un chico al cual le dijo:_

_- Lo siento, yo amo a mi novio y ese no eres tú._

_Bella y yo besándonos, acariciándonos, el día que le propuse matrimonio, el día de nuestra boda, nuestra casa, mi família...._

* * *

ola chicas!

sé que muchas de vosotras me queríais matar, bueno, todas en realidad, pero como habéis visto, que Bella le dijera eso era necesario.

**este cap va dedicado a:** Dark Lunacy por haber sido mi review numero 100!!!

**muchas asies a:** karito CullenMasen, MirCel, Hey vampire girl, nyssaCullen, Tast Cullen, , lunaisabella, Lauri R, BeuxiCullenSwan, Dark Lunacy, lady blue vampire

creeis k podriamos seguir asi kn los reviews, xfa?¿

se k es un capi corto, pero es que ya lo tenía hace tiempo planeado asi =D

a cambio prometo que el del viernes sea larguito :)

xro dejen sus comentarios, xfa

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	15. Amor

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 14: Amor

**BPOV**

Hoy Alice había decidido que teníamos que tener un "día de compras para Bella", por que ya había recuperado mi peso antes de estar embarazada, así que decidí dar un nuevo aspecto a mi vestuario.

Cuando salimos de las tiendas, juro que hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan cansada, sólo quería llegar a casa, darme un buen baño, ver sonreír a mi pequeño y acurrucarme en mi cama calentita.

Al entrar por la puerta, me encontré con Edward al lado de la mesa dónde habían dos velas y una cena romántica con mi comida favorita, aunque al final había conseguido que también se convirtiera en la de Edward.

Al verlo, no pude evitar que las lágrimas acudieran a mis ojos al recordar que yo había cocinado esa comida el día en que él había tenido el accidente, el día que me enteré que estaba embarazada.

Me encontré con sus ojos, los cuales me veían con confusión.

- Siento si hice algo mal, simplemente yo...- intentó decir, pero yo lo corté.

- Edward- le dije mientras corría hacía él y juntaba sus labios con los míos.

Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto lo había hechado de menos, el notar sus suaves y cálidos labios sobre los míos, sus manos en mi cintura, el amor demostrado en un simple beso,...

- Bells- me dijo cuando nos separamos y apoyamos nuestras frentes.

En ese momento cerré los ojos, no quería que fuera un sueño, no me quería despertar y ver que todo esto sea un sueño.

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por mis mejillas, recordando cuando me llamaba así.

Siempre me llamaba así cuando estaba muy feliz.

- No quiero que sea un sueño, no quiero despertarme- susurré mientras los sollozos se apoderaban de mi cuerpo.

Edward me atrajo hacia él, abrazándome mientras ponía su cabeza sobre la mía.

- Soy yo- me dijo.

- No, tú no sabes quién soy, no puedes llamarme así- le dije mientras me aferraba más a él.

- Mírame- me pidió.

Me separé lentamente y le miré a los ojos, viendo como me mostraba todo su amor.

- Por favor...- le pedí.

- Bella, te quiero agradecer que hayas estado al lado mío todo este tiempo, dejándome compartir el tiempo con mi hijo, con nuestro hijo- me dijo. En ese momento volví a levantar la mirada y la posé en la suya, viendo que no era una mentira lo que me decía- Gracias por haber estado todo este tiempo a mi lado, por no haberme dejado.

- Ed-Edward- le dije mientras los sollozos se apoderaban de mi cuerpo.

Me aferré a él, no podía ser, Edward había vuelto.

- Necesito que me contestes a algunas preguntas- le dije cuando me separé de él.

- Claro- me dijo.

- ¿Mi fecha de nacimiento?- le pregunté.

- 13 de septiembre- me contestó.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos casados?

- 2 preciosos años y medio antes de que tuviera el accidente- me dijo.

- ¿Cuando intentamos por primera vez que me quedara embarazada?- le pregunté mientras volvía a empezar a llorar.

- En nuestro segundo aniversario- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

- Llevo tanto tiempo soñando con este tiempo- le dije sollozando.

- Lo siento, siento haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo- me dijo mientras me apretaba contra su pecho.

Al separarme, cogí su cara entre mis manos y le besé, simplemente necesitaba saber que estaba ahí, que era real.

- Anthony está con Esme, quería que tuvieramos una noche a solas- me explicó.

- Hazme tuya- le dije.

Edward me cogió de la cintura, obligándome a poner mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, ocasionando que gimiera al notar que ya estaba excitado.

- ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo he soñado con tenerte así, aunque no recordara nada?- me preguntó mientras me apoyaba en una pared y empujaba sus caderas contra las mías, haciendo que los dos gimieramos.

- Yo también, eres un pecado andante- le dije mientras succionaba su cuello y le quitaba su camisa, la cual era mi favorita.

Poco a poco, la ropa fue desapareciendo y acabamos en la cama.

- Te amo- me dijo mientras empezaba a besar mi cuello, bajando hasta mis pechos, dándole a cada uno su atención, haciendo que no parara de gemir.

- Edward, te necesito.

- Tus deseos son órdenes para mí- me dijo al momento en que entraba en mí con sólo una embestida.

Ambos gemimos, hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentiamos algo así.

Se esperó un rato hasta que yo le dije que continuara, ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía relaciones.

Queríamos hacerlo poco a poco, pero la necesidad nos consumía, así que le dije:

- Más Edward, más rápido.

En ese momento, creí que iba a explotar.

Sólo se oían nuestros gemidos y jadeos por la habitación.

- Edward- grité cuando sentí la llegada de mi orgasmo.

- Bella- gritó Edward, poniendo todo su peso sobre mí.

Edward salió de mí y se puso a mi lado, atrayéndome contra su pecho mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

- Sabes, creo que tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido- le dije mientras me ponía a horcajadas sobre él y le besaba.

_Creo que esta noche no voy a dormir_- fue lo último coherente que pensé.

* * *

ola chicas!!!!!!!!!

se k es un cap corto, pero os mereciais algo por no haber podido actualizar hasta el viernes.

Sé que prometi k actualizaria, pero tuve un grave problema: estuve desde el viernes hasta ayer por la tarde con gastrointeritis, y la verdad es que no tenía mucha imaginacion para escribir, XD

aun así, como recompensa, prometo k el cap del viernes será largo =D

**mil gracias a: **lady blue vampire, supattinsondecullen, Hey vampire girl, thecullen86, Annilet, , Lauri R, JaliceJalice, Tast Cullen, BeuxiCullenSwan, lunaisabella, dIaNiTa vAmpIrE, katty cullen.

lunaisabella, mil gracias x tu review, se que te tiene que costar bastante leer por lo que está pasando en Chile. ¡Mucho ánimo!

un review?¿ un tomate por no haber actualizado antes?¿ una sugerencia?¿

acepto cuanquier tipo de review, jejeje

Nos leemos el viernes

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	16. Edward y Bella

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 15: Edward y Bella

BPOV

Estaba en el cielo, y simplemente no quería bajar de él.

Edward había recordado todo, y habíamos hecho el amor hasta el amanecer.

Ahora era el momento en el que me despertaba y él no estaba a mi lado.

Al abrir los ojos, me encontré la cama vacía.

_Todo había sido un sueño, un magnífico sueño_- pensé mientras empezaba a llorar.

En ese momento, escuché un ruido extraño que provenía de la habitación de Anthony, así que me levanté y ahí fue cuando noté algo extraño: llevaba puesta la camisa de Edward y mi ropa y la suya estaba por el suelo.

Mi reacción fue salir corriendo de la habitación y ir a la de Anthony.

Al entrar, me encontré con la espalda desnuda de Edward, el cual estaba apoyado en la cuna de nuestro hijo.

Fui lentamente hacia él, y cuando estuve a su lado, se giró y me encontré con sus esmeraldas, esas esmeraldas que tanto amo.

Edward me cogió de la cintura, ocasionando que posara mis manos en su bien formado pecho, mientras Edward se acercaba y me besaba.

Cuando profundizó el beso, no pude evitar gemir ante su sabor. Lo había hechado tanto de menos...

Al separarme, apoyó su frente en la mía.

- Lo hemos hecho bien, eh- me dijo mientras me pegaba a su pecho y miraba a Anthony.

- Como no hacerlo, tú eres hermoso y él es un mini-Edward- le dije mientras ehaba un beso en su pecho y apoyaba mi cabeza en este.

- Bella, sin ti, Anthony no sería tan hermoso- me dijo mientras me ponía un dedo debajo de la barbilla para que levantara mi cara y mis ojos se perdieran otra vez en los suyos.

- Claro, sólo me necesitaste para que lo llevara dentro de mí nueve meses, por que mío no tiene nada- le dije.

- Amor, aunque se parezca a mí, también se parece a tí- lo miré confundida, ya que Anthony y él eran como dos gotas de agua, idénticos- Se enfada cuando lo levantas por la mañana, es igual de torpe que tú cuando intenta hacer algo nuevo,...- no lo dejé continuar, ya que me harté de que se burlara de mí.

- Gracias, cariño, yo también te amo- le dije mientras rodaba los ojos y me iba de allí, pero Edward me interceptó en el pasillo antes de que llegara a mi habitación.

- Sus ojos son su puerta al alma, es como un libro abierto, tiene tu sonrisa, y me emboba de la misma manera en que tú lo haces- me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.- Físicamente se parece a mí, pero interiormente es un mini- Bella- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

- Edward- le dije mientras me separaba.

- Aunque creo que te tendré que demostrar que eres hermosa- me dijo mientras me cogía de la cintura y me colgaba en su hombro mientras se dirigía hacia mi habitación, nuestra habitación.

- ¡Edward!- chillé mientras me reía.

- Te amo- me ijo mientras me dejaba en el suelo y me besaba.

- Como yo a ti- le dije, devolviéndole el beso.

A partir de ese momento, me olvidé de todo y me concentré en que sólo eramos nosotros, sólo Edward y Bella, sin complicaciones.

Nuestros besos dulces se fueron convirtiendo en pasionales conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Puse mis manos en su espalda mientras el me volvía a coger de la cintura, haciendo que pusiera mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

En ese momento, Edward rompió todos los botones de su camisa al abrirla de repente, ganándose un gemido de mi parte y un gruñido por las suya.

- Siempre has sabido que me encanta que te pongas mis camisas- me dijo justo cuando empezó a besar y morder mi pezón, ganándose un gemido de mi parte de nuevo.

Quería contestarle, pero simplemente mi cabeza estaba en otro lugar, no estaba para ponerme a contestarle.

Nota mental: no pensar cuando estoy haciendo el amor con Edward, sólo sirve para quitarme de mis ocupaciones del momento.

Con los dedos de mis pies, agarré sus pantalones de franela y los tiré para abajo, dejando su exquisita erección a mi disposición, cosa que no desaproveché.

Me empecé a restregar contra él, haciendo que Edward gimiera y jadeara.

- Creo que esto sobra- me dijo antes de arrancarme mis panties.

Edward me apoyó en la pared y entró en mí de una sola embestida.

Gemí al sentirlo de nuevo, la forma en que nos compenetrabamos era increíble. Estabamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Me empecé a mover rápido, acompañando las embestidas de Edward para conseguir llegar al tan ansiado orgasmo.

Cuando llegamos, chillé su nombre, al igual que Edward chilló el mío.

Pero me arrepentí cuando oí un llanto que venía de la habitación de Edward.

- Creo que tendremos que ser más cuidadosos- le dije mientras me reía y desacía el nudo que había formado alrededor de su cadera con mis piernas.

- Te amo- me dijo mientras me dejaba en el suelo.

- Y yo a ti- le dije mientras le daba un casto beso.

Después de calmar al pequeño Anthony, el cual se veía asustado cuando entré en su habitación, me fui a bañar, cosa que me hacía falta después de nuestras actividades.

Cuando salí de la ducha, decidí llamar a Esme.

- ¿Si?- preguntaron.

- Hola Esme, soy Bella- le dije.

- Hola, cariño. ¿Todo bien?- me preguntó.

- Sí, sólo quería saber cuando habías traído a Anthony.

- Os lo llevé muy temprano, por que tenía cosas que hacer y no podía encargarme de él. Lo siento Bella, pero...- me intentó explicar, pero yo la corté.

- No te preocupes, Esme, no pasa nada- le dije.- Te llamaba para ver si podías organizar una reunión familiar. Edward y yo tenemos algo que deciros.

- Si quieres, este mediodia, por que Emmett llega dentro de una hora junto con Rose- me dijo.- ¿A las 2?

Me giré y vi que eran las 11 de la mañana, así que acepté.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos allí a las 2- le dije antes de colgar.

Cuando me dirigí hacia la habitación de Anthony para ver si seguía dormido, vi que estaba Edward con Anthony en sus brazos mientras éste dormía profundamente en los brazos de su padre.

Al llegar a su lado, pasé mi brazo por su cintura mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su brazo, lo que ocasionó que Edward se girara y me mirara.

- Gracias por no apartarme de vuestro lado- me dijo mientras me devolvía el abrazo con un brazo y me besaba en la frente.

- Dale las gracias a mi corazón. Él fue el que siempre creyó que tú estabas dentro del Edward que tenía delante de mí. Esa fue una de las razones por las que te trage a vivir con nosotros. Otra fue que no quería que te perdieras nada de Anthony- le expliqué.- Aunque ya podrías haber recordado antes. Al final pensaba que nunca más volvería a tener a mi Edward conmigo.

- Lo siento- me dijo.- Te prometo que no te volveré a dejar. Jamás- me juró mientras se agachaba y firmaba su promesa con un beso.

* * *

ola chicas!!!!!!!!

si, por fin estoy de vuelta!!! =D

este cap va dedicado a todas las personas que me siguen capítulo tras capítulo y que, aunque últimamente no actualice cuando lo tengo que hacer, estan a mi lado y me apoyan dejándome un review. Muchas gracias chicas!!!

parece k mi madre se apiadó de mí por ser semana santa y tener vacaciones y me deja coger un poco el ordenador, jejeje

se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero este capítulo quería que fuera sólo Edward y Bella, que expresaran sus sentimientos y el miedo de Bella al pensarse que todo había sido un sueño.

El prox cap se llama: "Reunión familiar" y en cuanto lo tenga lo subo :)

**mil gracias a:** Annilet, Tast Cullen, lady blue vampire, Lauri R, lunaisabella, JaliceJalice, katty cullen, Vampire Princesss, Maggice

en serio, chicas, sois mi gasolina!!!

bienvenidas también a las nuevas lectoras =D

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura

P.D.: intentare actualizar "Proteger lo tuyo" hoy, o sino actualizare mañana =D


	17. Reunión familiar

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

Capítulo 16: Reunión familiar.

**BPOV**

Cuando salimos hacia la casa de Esme, aún no me lo podía creer...

Ver a Edward jugar con Anthony, ver como lo mira con una mirada llena de amor... es más de lo que podía esperar después de haberle visto en coma, pensando que nunca despertaría...

_Bella, deja de pensar en eso_- me dije a mi misma.

En ese momento, sentí la mano de Edward en la mía que iba en el cambio de marchas, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Creo que Anthony quiere que lo cojas- me dijo, haciendo que mirara por el espejo retrovisor y viera a mi pequeño haciendo un puchero y estirando sus brazos en mi dirección.

- Mi amor, mamá no te puede coger ahora, está conduciendo- le dije, ocasionando que se pusiera a llorar, como si me hubiera entendido.

- Creo que lo tienes bastante mimado- me dijo Edward mientras movía uno de los juguetes de Anthony delante suyo para que se distrajera y dejara de llorar.

- Qué quieres que te diga, es mi bebé, mi príncipe- le dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

- Gracias por lo que me toca- me dijo mientras ponía cara de enfado.

- Amor, tú eres mi rey, mi mundo- le dije mientras pasaba mi mano derecha por su pelo.

Justo en ese momento, entré en la urbanización de la casa de Esme.

Al bajarme del coche, fui al asiento trasero y cogí a Anthony, ocasionando que dejara de hacer pucheros y me regalara una sonrisa.

- Ya estás con mami- le dije mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

Edward me abrazó por detrás y le dio un beso en la cabeza de Anthony, lo que ocasionó que éste se girara y sonriera a su padre.

_Soy tan feliz_- pensé mientras suspiraba.

- Te amo- le dije a mi rey.

- Como yo a ti- me contestó antes de que nos dieramos un beso calmado, lleno de cariño, ternura y amor.

Al separarnos, vi cómo todos nos estaban mirando, y cuando digo todos, me refiero a TODOS, lo que ocasionó que Edward se riera.

Al llegar a la puerta, me abrazaron los cálidos brazos de Esme mientras que Anthony era cogido por Emmett y Edward abrazado por Alice.

Cuando terminamos de saludarnos, oí como Anthony lloraba, así que me dirigí hacia donde estaba Emmett y vi como mi pequeño extendía sus pequeños brazos en mi dirección.

- Definitivamente, Anthony está muy malcriado- dijo Edward mientras él se reía y yo cogía a Anthony.

- Ríete Edward, pero esto significa que esta noche seremos tres en la cama- le dije, ocasionando que Edward dejara de reírse y que todos nos miraran sorprendidos.

Cuando me fijé en lo que había dicho, no pude evitar ruborizarme.

- Bella, creo que nos tienes que contar algo- dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a mí.

- Alice, tenemos que contaros algo- dijo Edward a la vez que me cogía de la cintura y me acercaba a él.

- Veréis, es que... no sé cómo decíroslo- les dije mientras hacía teatro y me apoyaba en Edward, escondiendo mi sonrisa, cosa que Edward aprovechó para abrazarme y darme un beso en la cabeza.

- Bella y yo estamos juntos- dijo Edward.

Nadie dijo nada, así que seguimos con nuestra puesta en escena.

- Edward entiende que esté casada y que ame a mi marido, pero él ha insistido en foemar parte de mi vida y de la de Anthony- les expliqué.

Juro que sus caras en este momento era como para hacerles una foto.

Estaban desde confundidos hasta decepcionados.

- Sí, Bells, sé que amas a Edward Anthonu Cullen Masen, pero sé que también me amas a mí- dijo lo último vientras sonreía.

- Pues a mí no me hace gracia- dijo Alice.

- Lo que Edward intenta decir es que..- me callé en ese instante.

¡Me lo estaba pasando super bien con esto del suspense!

- ¡Dejad el suspense!- chilló Alice.

- Edward ha recuperado la memoria- les dije.

- ¡¿Qué?- se oyó a todos preguntar.

- ¿Cómo es posible?- nos preguntó Carlisle.

- Supongo que el destino quería que volvieramos a estar juntos- les dije.

- ¿Cómo pasó?- nos preguntó Esme.

- Simplemente nos besamos- dijo Edward mientras se encogía de hombros.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste antes?- nos preguntó Jazz.

- Por que fui tan idiota como para intentar que recordara solo- les dije mientras las lágrimas venían a mis ojos.

- Bella, sabes que gracias a esa frase que me dijiste, me hiciste pensar, prometerme a mí mismo que recordaria fuese como fuese- me dijo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte.- Y me dejaste ser padre sin saber si volvería a recordar- me dijo mientras cogía a Anthony, el cual le regaló una sonrisa.

- Chicos, derrocháis tanto amor- nos dijo Esme.

- Nada os puede separar- dijo Alice mientras nos miraba con adoración.

- Sabéis, tengo hambre- dijo Emmett, haciendo que todos nos rieramos, incluida una vocecilla con un tono encantador.

- Te has reído- le dije a Anthony mientras lo cogía y lo elevaba por encima de mi cabeza, apoyando mi frente con la suya y a la vez nos daba vueltas, haciendo que se volviera a reír, ganándose la risa de todos.

En ese momento, tanto mi estómago como el de Edward rugieron, haciendo que nos sonrojáramos.

- Está bien, vamos a comer- dijo Esme.

Yo me dirigí hacia Rose mientras que Edward se fue con Carlisle,

- ¿Qué te pasa, Rose?- le pregunté.

- Es que Emmett y yo llevamos un tiempo intentando ser padres, pero no hay manera- me explicó mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

- Rose, sabes que a Edward y a mí nos costó muchísimo tiempo. Un bebé llega cuando menos te lo esperas, sinó mírame a mí- le dije mientras la abrazaba.

- Gracias, Bella, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien- me dijo.- A Emmett parece que no le importe, que no pasa nada por que el bebé no venga, pero es que yo tengo tantas ganas de ser madre...

- Sabes, Edward era cómo Emmett, y yo pensaba igual que tú, pero un día me confesó que le dolía mucho que no estuviera embarazada, que el resultado diera negativo, pero que él era fuerte por mí- le expliqué.

- Supongo que sólo es cuestión de tiempo...- dijo susurrando mientras se dirigía al comedor.

- Hay que animar a la tía Rose, ¿a que sí?- le pregunté a Anthony mientras lo elevaba por encima de mi cabeza, causando su risa, lo que me hizo sonreír a mí.

La comida pasó sin mayor importancia, excepto por los momentos en que Emmett decidía que era el momento de hacer sonrojar a Bella, nombre que él mismo había puesto.

Cuando terminamos de comer, fui hacia Jake, ya que se había pasado toda la comida callado, cosa rara en él.

- Jake, ¿qué te pasa?- le pregunté mientras le abrazaba.

- Bella- dijo simplemente mientras me devolvía el abrazo y me pegaba todo lo posible a él.

En ese momento, sentí las lágrimas de Jake por mi cuello, justo en el momento en que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

Simplemente dejé que liberara todo lo que sentía mientras le pasaba una mano por su pelo y la otra por su espalda.

Cuando se calmó, se alejó de mí y me miró a los ojos.

En sus ojos se podía ver indecisión, miedo, dolor...

- ¿Qué te pasa, Jake?- le volví a preguntar.

- Siento que estoy decepcionando a papá y a mamá- me respondió.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que estoy saliendo con Nessie Black- me dijo.

En ese momento me tensé, pero luego me relajé.

- Escúchame bien, Jacob, lo de que fueran enemigas nuestras famílias, en algún momento tendría que terminarse, eso era cosa de papá, mamá y de los abuelos, nosotros somo otra generación, no tenemos por qué seguir con los prejuicios de nuestros antepasados. ¿Tu quieres a Nessie?- le pregunté, a lo que asintió con la cabeza.- Pues es eso lo que importa, Jake, nada más, sólo tu felicidad- le dije mientras le volvía a abrazar.

- Gracias- me dijo.

- No tienes por qué darme las gracias, te devuelvo esto por el favor de cuidarme mientras no estaba Edward, ¿vale?- le pregunté, ganándome su risa.

- Te quiero hermanita.

- Cómo yo a ti- le respondí.

_Sólo espero que a Billy Black no le importe que Nessie salga con Jake, por que sino será un grave problema_- fue lo último que pensé antes de que nos dirigeramos hacia dónde estaban los chicos, nuestra verdadera família.

ola chicas!

si, aqui teneis el cap, tal y como os lo prometí =D

como ya expliqué, mis profesoras se piensan que no hay vida después del colegio, y la semana que viene tengo 3 exámenes T_T

pero no podía dejaros otra semana sin cap, os mereceis este cap por seguirme cada capítulo, por apoyarme =)

Me mato Anthony! es tan mono, jejejeje

Y lo del teatro me diverti mucho escribiendolo, me podía imaginar a Alice atacada de los nervios, jajajajaja

**mil gracias a:** Tast Cullen, lady blue vampire, katty cullen, bellaliz, Lauri R, Annilet, JaliceJalice, Vampire Princesss, lunaisabella, Rosalie Cullen2058

chicas, en serio, soy super feliz cuando veo que me seguis apoyando tanto aunke no escriba tan seguido =)

juro que me entran unas ganas tremendas de llorar...

sois mi apoyo, chicas, mi energia para escribir!

espero vuestra opinion =D

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	18. Nessie Black

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 17: Nessie Black

**BPOV**

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Jake me contó que estaba con Nessie, y eso, la verdad, es que me inquietaba muchísimo.

Temía que Billy Black hiciera daño a Jacob...

Pero tenía que demostrarme fuerte delante de él, no podía permitir que me viera débil, tal y como él hizo cuando Edward estaba en coma.

Aparte de ese problema, todo estaba perfecto.

Las cosas con Edward iban perfectamente, y cada día que pasaba, lo amaba más.

Me encantaba verlo jugar con Anthony y escuchar la risa de nuestro pequeño...

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Si?- contesté.

- Hola Bells, soy Jake.

- Hola Jake- le dije.- ¿A qué debo tu llamada?

- Es que he quedado con Nessie para que quedemos mañana y presentárosla como mi novia oficial- me explicó.

- De acuerdo. ¿Quedamos en casa de Esme?- le pregunté.- Es que así cabemos mejor.

- Claro. Supongo que a Esme no le importará que sea una comida, ¿no?- me preguntó.

- Habla con Esme, pero estará más que encantada- le contesté.

- De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana. Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti, Jake.

Cuando colgué el teléfono, me fui hasta el estudio, donde se encontraba Edward.

- Amor, mañana tenemos una comida en casa de Esme.

- ¿Y eso?- me preguntó.

- Pues que Jake nos va a presentar a su novia- le expliqué mientras él me cogía de la cintura y me colocaba encima suyo.

- Me alegro por él. También le toca ser feliz- me dijo.

- No quiero otra cosa que no sea la felicidad de Jake, pero es que se ha enamorado de una de las pocas personas de las que no se tenía que enamorar- le dije.

- ¿Por qué?- me preguntó Edward, curioso.

- Por que existe un tipo de enemistad entre nuestras famílias desde hace generaciones.

- Y, ¿a qué se debe?- me preguntó.

- Según me contaron mis padres, hace 4 generaciones, uno de los Swan, mancilló a una chica de los Black dejándola embarazada, y el chico Swan huyó y no se quiso hacer cargo de su hijo- le expliqué.

- ¿Y por que hizo eso se creó una enemistad entre vosotros?- preguntó.

- Sí, en esa época no había nada más importante que llegar casto al matrimonio- le dije mientras suspiraba.

- Vaya- me dijo Edward.

- Por eso nos quedamos divididos Forks y La Push. Pasamos de ser aliados a ser enemigos, nadie puede pisar el territorio del otro. Por eso temo por la vida de Jake cuando se presente a Billy Black y le diga que es un Swan. Si lo rechazan como pareja para Nessie, sé que le destrozarán el corazón. De verdad que Jake la ama...- le conté.

- Pues espero que todo vaya bien. De momento, mañana conoceremos a tu futura cuñada- me dijo mientras me sonreía y me besaba.

- Te amo- le dije cuando nos separamos.

- Y yo a ti- me respondió

Después de eso, en todo el día no volvimos a tocar el tema, y me dormí pensando en lo que pasaría mañana.

Al despertarme, me giré para acurrucarme contra Edward, pero él no estaba en la cama, así que me desesperecé y me levanté.

Cuando oí su voz por el interfono de la habitación de Anthony, me dirigí hacia allí.

Al llegar, le rodeé la cintura con mis brazos mientras él me apretaba contra su lado.

- Sabes, habla en sueños igual que tú- me dijo Edward, que miraba embobado a nuestro hijo.

- ¿De verdad?- le pregunté asombrada.

- Sí, de momento solo balbucea y se ríe, pero de mayor nos servirá para saber cuando tiene novia- me dijo, haciendo que yo le diera un golpe en el hombro y él se riera.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que lo despertemos, tenemos que preparar todo para irnos a casa de tu madre- le dije mientras salía de la habitación.

Al salir, me cogió de la cintura, me pegó a la pared y me besó con mucha pasión, ocasionando que gimiera.

Enredé mis manos en su sedoso pelo mientras que nuestras lenguas luchaban en una batalla que ninguna de las dos ganaría.

- Buenos días- me dijo cuando se separó.

- Y tanto que son buenos- le dije mientras me reía y le daba un suave beso.

- ¿Qué te parece que si mientras tú te duchas yo preparo el desayuno?- me propuso Edward.

- ¿No me quieres acompañar?- le pregunté mientras apoyaba todo mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

- Yo lo haría encantado, pero según tú, tenemos que preparar las cosas- me contestó.

- Cierto, pero mañana no te escapas- le dije mientras me separaba de él y me dirigía a nuestro baño.

- Ni mañana ni ningún otro día- me contestó mientras me daba una nalgada, haciendo que saltada y los dos nos riéramos.

Cuando salí de bañarme, me preparé para irnos a casa de Esme, ya que me dijo que quería que estuviéramos allí a la 1 y eran las 11, y nos quedaba una hora de camino, así que decidí vestirme con lo que llevaría puesto.

Elegí un vestido azul eléctrico (el preferido de Edward) palabra de honor con unos tirantes finos que me quedaba encima de la rodilla.

Este vestido me encanta por que se apretaba a mi pecho y luego caía libremente.

Lo conjunté con unas sandalias azules de tiras finas de de 7 cm.

_Nada mal, lo necesario para que no me caiga_- pensé mientras bajaba las escaleras y me reía.

- Amor, estás hermosa- me dijo Edward cuando entré en la cocina, mientras me daba una vuelta.

- Gracias- le dije.

- Sólo digo una verdad- me dijo mientras me besaba.

En ese momento, se escuchó el llanto de Anthony, anunciándonos que se había despertado y que quería su comida.

- Ya subo yo- me dijo Edward.

Aproveché que Edward no estaba para servir el café y las tostadas.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, apareció un Edward con un dormido Anthony, que al verme, estiró los brazos para que lo cogiera.

Al tenerlo en mis brazos, me sentí completa, viendo como se pegaba a mí.

- Toma- me dijo Edward mientras me pasaba el biberón de nuestro pequeño, que se lo bebía mientras no separaba su mirada de la mía.

Cuando terminó, se acurrucó en mi pecho, así que decidí cambiarlo ahora antes de que se durmiera y lo despertara.

- Subo a cambiarlo, ahora bajo- le dije a Edward, que asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras subía las escaleras, decidí que le pondría los tejanos y la camiseta azul con dibujos plateados de delfines, la cual era mi favorita, junto con sus mini converse azules.

Cuando lo terminé de vestir, me parecía que era el bebé más hermoso que había en el mundo.

Al bajar, Edward se enterneció al vernos a los dos, lo que hizo que Edward fuera a por la cámara y nos sacara una foto juntos.

Mientras Edward subía a cambiarse, yo me tomé el café mientras Anthony hacía pucheritos monísimos, haciendo que sonriera como una tonta.

Levanté la mirada cuando vi a Edward debajo de las escaleras, perfecto son su camisa azul, a conjunto con nosotros, y sus pantalones tejanos oscuros y unos zapatos de vestir.

- Amor, estás para comerte- le dije mientras, literalmente, se me caía la baba, haciendo que Edward se riera.

Cuando tuvimos todo preparado, metimos la mochila de Anthony en el coche y a él en su sillita mientras Edward cerraba la casa con llave.

El camino duró más o menos una hora.

En ese tiempo, pusimos música clásica de fondo, haciendo que yo me relajara y que Anthony se durmiera.

Al llegar a casa de Esme, me fijé que ya estaba el coche de Emmett y de Jasper, lo que significaba que sólo faltábamos nosotros y Jake.

Esme nos recibió calurosamente y le enterneció ver como Anthony iba vestido, el que fue pasando de mano en mano hasta que se despertó, lo cual no fue mucho rato.

Lo cogí en brazos y más o menos se calmó.

En ese momento, Emmett tuvo que abrir su gran boca.

- Parecéis la família de azul- dijo mientras se reía y Anthony empezaba a llorar, ocasionando que Rose le diera un golpe en la cabeza y Em parara de reírse.

- Ya está, mi amor, es sólo el tonto de Emmett- le dije a Anthony mientras lo mecía y intentaba calmarlo, cosa que era prácticamente imposible.

Justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre, ocasionando que me tensara.

Edward pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me susurró al oído:

- Todo irá bien.

Entonces, entró Jake con Nessie, la cual casi seguía igual que de pequeña, con sus ojos chocolate, como los míos, y su pelo negro, que casi le llegaba a la cintura.

Jake se acercó hasta nosotros, con Nessie cogida de la cintura y nos presentó.

- Amor, ellos son Esme y Carlisle Cullen- dijo mientras los señalaba- y ellos son sus hijos, Emmett y su mujer Rosalie, Alice y su pareja Jasper y Edward y su mujer Bella- dijo.- Chicos, ella es Nessie Black, mi novia.

- Encantada/o- dijimos todos.

En ese momento, mi pequeño decidió que quería ser el centro de atención, así que empezó a llorar.

- Ah, y él es mi sobrino, Anthony- dijo mientras lo cogía y le hacía mimitos, intentando que dejara de llorar, cosa que consiguió.

- Es que, Jake, se ha enfadado por que le habías dejado a un lado- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y todos reían por mi comentario. - Contento, ¿no? Ya eres el centro de atención- le dije a mi hijo mientras cogía una de sus manitas mientras él reía, ocasionando la risa de todos.

Al girarme, vi cómo Nessie estaba un poco incómoda, así que me acerqué a ella.

- Hola, Nessie, no sé si te acuedas de mí, pero soy la hermana Jake, ya que me ha presentado como mujer de Edward pero no como su hermana- le dije mientras le daba una sonrisa.

- Sí, Bella, me acuerdo de ti- me dijo mientras me daba dos besos.

Anthony empezó a hacer pucheritos, así que Jake me lo pasó.

- Dile hola, Nessie- le dije a Anthony mientras cogía su manita derecha y la movía, en forma de saludo hacia Nessie, lo que ocasionó que Nessie se riera y se acercara más a Anthony.

- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres el bebé más guapo del mundo?- le preguntó a mi pequeño mientras le hacía cosquillas en la barriga, ocasionando la risa de Anthony.

- Sí, pero no hace falta que se lo digas, lleva el gen Cullen- dijo Emmett.

- Gracias por lo que me toca, Em- le dije mientras le miraba.

- Amor, no hagas caso a Emmett, sabes que nuestro bebé es tan guapo por los dos. Puede ser como yo, pero sus ojos son su puerta al alma, es como un libro abierto, tiene tu sonrisa, y me emboba de la misma manera en que tú lo haces, ya te lo dije- dijo Edward, causando un _oh_ en general.

- Vaya, Edward, no sabía que te habías cambiado de acera- dijo Emmett mientras se reía.

Me acerqué a Em y le pegué una colleja.

- ¿Y eso por qué, Bella?- me preguntó mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- Que mi marido sea romántico no quiere decir que sea de la otra acera, Emmett- le dije, poniendo mi mejor cara de enfado.

- Vale, lo siento, Bells.

- Dios, haz una foto de esto, pocas veces pasa- dijo Rose.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó Nessie.

- Que Emmett se disculpe- le contesté, ganándome la risa de todos.

Después del momento de la disculpa de Emmett, nos fuimos al comedor, donde la comida pasó sin sorpresas, todo un logro tratándose de Emmett.

Pronto llegó la hora de irnos a casa, ya que nos quedaba una hora de camino de vuelta y tanto Edward como yo, empezamos a estar cansados.

- Chicos, nosotros nos vamos- dijo Edward mientras yo me levantaba y cogía a Anthony, que estaba durmiendo tan panchamente encima de Jasper, el que era una de las pocas personas que lo dormían tan rápidamente, aún estaba esperando que me contara el secreto, pero me dijo que no había ninguno cuando se lo pregunté.

Al dirigirme hacia Jake y Nessie, los que se levantaron cuando me vieron acercarme a ellos, supe que era hora de decirles lo que opinaba.

- Jake, Nessie, tenéis mi bendición como pareja- les dije.- Nessie, si tu padre te dice algo, dile que hable conmigo, yo hablaré con él y lo convenceré- le dije mientras Nessie sonreía y me abrazaba.

Al separarse, vi que algunas lágrimas le habían caido de sus ojos, así que, para tranquilizarla, le dije las mismas palabras que Jake le dijo a Edward al enterarse de que estábamos juntos.

-Nessie, yo no soy quién para separaros. Se ve de lejos que os amais, que os pertenecéis el uno al otro. Sólo espero que no le hagas daño, Jake, es una chica estupenda- le dije a Jake mientras éste se me abalanzaba, prácticamente, y me abrazaba.

- Te quiero, chica vampiro- me dijo mientras se separaba.

Eso causó que me riera, ya que era un juego de cuando eramos pequeños.

- Yo también te quiero, chico lobo.

Cuando metimos a Anthony en el coche, Edward me dijo que él conducía, que se veía que estaba muy cansada, y la verdad es que sí, anoche casi no pude dormir con los nervios.

- Es una chica estupeda- me comentó Edward.

- Sí, ahora sólo falta la aprovación de Billy- le dije.

- No entiendo una cosa, ¿como es que si Billy no acepta a Jacob después de tu bendición tendrá que venir a hablar contigo?- me preguntó.

- Son tradiciones. Una vez que una de las familias da la bendición, es dada en general, y si la otra parte no la acepta, tendrá que ir a hablar con la persona que ha dado la bendición, y si éste no acepte, se hará un jurado y se evaulará mi bendición, aunque no creo que llegemos tan lejos. Se ve de lejos que Jake y Nessie se aman- le expliqué.

Eso era lo único que me importaba, Jake.

Por fin después de la muerte de nuestros padres le he visto realmente feliz.

Él siempre quiso una família grande, y lo estaba consiguiendo, y también enamorarse, cosa que también había conseguido. Sólo esperaba que Billy aceptara a Jacob, por que sinó lo tendríamos muy difícil...

* * *

ola chicas!

si, he vuelto, jejejeje

es el cap más largo de la historia! =D

he tardado una hora y media, ya que no sabía como poner la historia entre los Swan y los Black, XD

A partir de ahora, intentaré hacerlos así de largos, pero no os prometo nada =P

Chicas, ¿no os comeríais a Anthony? simplemente me encanta, jejejeje

Yo no hubiera rechazado una ducha con Edward ni de broma... yo encantada, que Bella me lo deje un fin de semana... y yo se lo devolvia muy limpio, ¿vosotras no? jejeje

Bueno, como os debo algunos caps, me he hecho el propósito de escribir y luego leer todo lo atrasado que tengo de historias que han sido actualizadas, ya que no leo desde mediados de mayo =S

Así que, tal y como he prometido en "Los cambios de la vida", actualizaré el martes también esta historia, si no surge nada raro, claro :)

Chicas, les quería pedir un favor, y era que se pasaran por "Los cambios de la vida" y me dieran su opinion, por que la verdad es que es mi primera historia, ya va camino de estar terminada, a lo sumo le quedan 6 o 7 caps y me gustaria saber que os parece, por que poco a poco ha ido bajando de reviews, y, como sabéis, la gasolina de una escritora son los reviews, así que por favor, pasaros por ella, os lo agradecería un monton =)

**Mil gracias a:**Annilet, Lauri R, lady blue vampire, Tast Cullen, supattinsondecullen, Vampire Princesss, gaby swan cullen

Por cierto, el miercoles voi a ir a recoger mis notas de 1 de Bachillerato y me encantaria que me dierais vuestro apoyo, por favor, jeje

y si las notas han ido bien (eso espero), intentare actualizar el miercoles o sino el jueves =D

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura

P.D.: ahora actualizo "Proteger lo tuyo", estoy con ello =)


	19. Noche Buena

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 18: Noche Buena

**BPOV**

El tiempo pasaba increíblemente rápido.

Aún no me podía creer que ya fuera navidad...

Por suerte, Billy Black había aceptado el noviazgo de Jake con Nessie, ya que había visto que se amaban.

Eso fue un punto menos que tener que solucionar, pero aora había un problema...

Había decidido regalarle a Edward un viaje para nosotros dos para tener tiempo para nosotros, ya que últimamente mi pequeño duerme muy poco por que le están saliendo los dientes y eso ocasiona que Edward y yo apenas tengamos tiempo para nosotros...

Anthony ya tenía 7 meses, y cada vez balbuceaba más.

Edward estaba intentando que dijera "mamá", pero yo intentaba que dijera "papá", aunque Edward creía que diría "mamá" por que era un niño de mamá, cosa que yo nunca negaba, Anthony es mi principe.

En todo este tiempo, las cosas sólo habían ido a mejor.

Mi relación con Edward estaba mejor que nunca, podría decir que iba incluso mejor que antes del accidente.

Hoy era Noche Buena, así que habíamos decidido ir toda la família a casa de Esme, como era tradición, ya que lo hacíamos todos los años.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando oí a mi pequeño llorar.

Me dirigí a su habitación, y al llegar vi que estaba de pie apoyado en las barras de su cuna.

- Hola, amor. ¿Ya te has despertado?- le pregunté mientras lo cogía y le daba besos por sus mejillas, borrando todo rastro de lágrimas.

Como no dejaba de hipar, lo cogí y lo elevé por encima de mi, dejando mi cabeza a la altura de su barriga, haciendole cosquillas mientras él se reía y se cogía a mi pelo.

- Creo que nunca me cansaré de ver esta imagen- dijo una voz aterciopelada que yo amaba a mi espalda.

- Hola, cariño- le dije mientras me acercaba a él y le daba un beso, ocasionando la risa de mi pequeño.

- Hola a ti también, enano- le dijo Edward a Anthony mientras lo elevaba y daba vueltas con él, haciendo que Anthony no dejara de reír.

- Y luego dirás que la que lo mima soy yo- le dije.

- Um...- dijo Edward, pensando- Sabes, lo que yo creo es que tu mamá está celosa- le dijo Edward a nuestro pequeño.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que estarlo?- le pregunté.

- Por que hace tiempo que no te cojo por los aires. Si quieres te hago el avión- dijo cuando dejaba a Anthony en su cuna.

- Ni se te ocurra, Edward- le dije mientras me alejaba de él, caminando hacia atrás.

- Vamos, Bella, sabes que te gustará- me dijo mientras me acechaba.

- ¡No, Edward!- chillé mientras me colocaba en su hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas y me daba vueltas por el pasillo, hasta que me dejó en la cama, mientras yo jadeaba en busca de aire.

- Ves como te gustaría- me dijo Edward en tono burlón mientras se ponía encima mío.

- Pero hay una cosa que me gustará más, bueno, nos gustará más- le dije mientras le cogía del pelo y lo atraía hacia mí, besándolo de una manera dulce al principio, pero luego se volvió salvaje.

Poco a poco, fui desabrochando su camisa mientras acariciaba su pecho, ocasionando que Edward jadeara en mi boca.

La ropa fue desapareciendo, y cuando estábamos en ropa interior, sonó el teléfono.

- No lo cojas- me suplicó Edward con voz ronca mientras me besaba el cuello.

- Edward, es tu madre- le dije mientras me separaba de él y me giraba para cojer el teléfono.

- Hola- respondí al teléfono.

- Hola, cariño- me saludó Esme- ¿Qué tal estáis?

- Bien- le susurré como pude, ya que Edward empezó a repartir besos por toda mi espalda.

- Supongo que mañana venís a casa, ¿no?- me preguntó.

- Sí- le respondí.

- Genial. Quedamos aquí mañana a las 4, ¿ok?- me preguntó.

- Por supuesto. Nos vemos mañana, Esme.

- Hasta mañana, cariño.

Al colgar, me separé de Edward y me dirigí a la ducha.

- ¿Dónde te crees que vas?- me preguntó Edward mientras me cogía de la cintura.

- Yo a darme una ducha, tú a ir a ver qué le pasa a tu hijo- le dije en cuanta Anthony empezó a protestar.

Me hizo un puchero y me dio un beso que me dio unas ganas tremendas de llevármelo a la ducha de no ser por qué mi pequeño estaba llorando.

Intenté relajarme, ya que me quedaba una noche movidita...

Edward había quedado con Emmett mientras que yo me quedaba en casa con Anthony...

Al salir de la ducha, me puse un short con una camiseta de tirantes, ya que en casa teníamos la calefacción a 25 grados.

Cuando llegué al comedor, me encontré con Emmett, que tenía en sus brazos a mi pequeño, y a Edward, ambos vestidos para irse de fiesta: Edward llevaba unos pantalones negros con una camisa azul marino, y Emmett unos tejanos con una camiseta negra que ponía "Sex boy".

Supongo que Rose no lo vio salir de casa con esa camiseta, por que sino, lo mataría.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos- me dijo Edward mientras me entregaba a Anthony- Antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte sola en casa- me dijo mientras me cogía de la cintura.

- Te amo- le dije mientras le besaba.

- Como yo a ti- me contestó cuando nos dejamos de besar.

- Ya, tortolitos, que llegaremos tarde- dijo Emmett.

Cuando se fueron, subí a mi pequeño, haciendo que quedara su cara a la altura de la mía.

- Supongo que eso nos deja en una noche madre-hijo, eh, pequeño- le dije mientras rozaba mi nariz con la suya, ganándome su preciosa risa.

Después de mucho juego y risas, conseguí dejar a Anthony derrotado y que se durmiera en cuanto lo arropé.

Al meterme en la cama, me puse en el lado de Edward, aferrándome a su almohada, la cual contenía su aroma.

Al día siguiente, me desperté sola, cosa que me resultó muy extraña, ya que nunca habñia dormido sin Edward aunque se hubiera ido de fiesta.

Cuando salí de la cama y miré el móvil, vi que tenía un mensaje de Edward.

_Amor, me quedo a dormir en casa de mi madre, ya que he bebido y no quiero coger el coche._

_Mañana ven a su casa cuando te despiertes._

_Te amo,_

_Edward._

Al leer el mensaje, se me quitó un peso de encima, haciendo que sonriera.

Me levanté y fui a la habitación de Anthony, para ver que mi pequeño me miraba y me extendía sus bracitos en mi dirección.

- Hola, mi vida- le dije mientras lo cogía y lo llenaba de besos, haciendo que apareciera su risa.

Al llegar a la cocina, lo acomodé en su sillita mientras le preparaba su papilla.

Cuando terminé de darle su desayuno, lo bañé, ocasionando que me llenara entera de agua, pero daba igual, ya que me tenía que cambiar igualmente de ropa.

Me puse unos tejanos, una sueter, encima una camisa, me tomé un café y nos dirigimos a la casa de Esme después de que me tomara un café.

Mientras ibamos en el coche, puse claro de luna, lo que hizo que Anthony callera en un profundo sueño.

Después de dos horas, llegamos a la casa de Esme.

Al bajar, cogí al pequeño y mi bolso, luego bajaría por las otras bolsas.

Piqué en la puerta y me abrió Esme, con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola, cariño- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

- Hola, Esme- le respondí cuando me separé de él.

- Vaya, parece que alguien está tan dormilón como su papá- dijo Esme mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Anthony.

Al entrar en la cocina, me encontré con Rose, Emmett, Carlisle y Edward.

- Buenos días, Bella- me dijo Carlisle, lo que hizo que Edward se girara y se sonrojara, cosa que pocas veces ocurría.

Supongo que le dio mucha verguenza que tuviera que venir aquí por que anoche bebió.

- Hola- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Bella- me saludó Rose mientras me daba un pequeño abrazo, ya que Anthony seguía en mis brazos, aunque se había despertado.

Se rascó sus hojitos con su manita y miró a todo el mundo.

- Hola, mi amor- le dije mientras le daba un besito en la frente, ganándome una sonrisa por su parte.

- Pa-pa- dijo Anthony mientras dirigía sus bracitos hacia Edward, haciendo que todos nos quedaramos sorprendidos.

Edward se levantó y vino hacia nosotros.

Su mirada estaba llena de felicidad y de incredulidad.

Cogió a nuestro pequeño y empezó a dar vueltas con él, ocasionando la risa de Anthony.

Cuando paró de girar, le dió un sonoro beso en la mejilla sonrojada de Anthony y se dirigió hacia mí.

- Estaba seguro de que diría mamá- me dijo mientras me besaba.

- Te dije que diría papá- le dije mientras le sacaba la lengua, haciendo que todos los presentens se rieran.

Una vez todos terminaron de desayunar, los chicos se fueron a su sala de juegos, incluido Anthony mientras que nosotras nos quedamos en el comedor, planificando la cena de esta noche.

Cuando lo tuvimos todo planificado, era la hora de comer.

La comida pasó entre risas y anécdotas mientras que Anthony se echaba su siesta.

Al finalizar la comida, apareció Alice y Jasper.

Una vez que ella vino, los chicos empezaron a arreglar la mesa mientras que nosotras nos fuimos a arreglar.

Después de cinco horas de sufrimiento, no exagero, todas estábamos listas.

Alice llevaba un vestido marrón strapless que le llegaba por medio muslo y que tenía una flor en su cadera izquierda (en mi perfil) acompañada de unos tacones también marrones de 7 cm. El pelo lo llevaba como siempre, sólo que acompañado con un poco de purpurina.

Rose llevaba un vestido negro, también strapless, con un cinturón blanco con detalles en negro debajo del pecho, por medio muslo (en mi perfil), acompañado de unos tacones negros de aguja de 9 cm. El pelo lo llevaba duelto y liso, cayéndole casi por la cintura.

Esme llevaba un vestido morado por la rodilla que se le ataba en el cuello (en mi perfil) con unos tacones negros de 4 cm.

Mientras que yo llevaba un vestido azul eléctrico que me llegaba un poco por encima del medio muslo atado al cuello, con algunos detalles en blanco (en mi perfil), con unos zapatos negros de 7 cm. El pelo lo llevaba ondulado y suelto, pero cogido estratégicamente por algunos lados con flores azules, para que no se me callera el pelo en la cara.

Cuando me trajeron a Anthony, casi se me cae la baba.

Iba vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, con un chaleco negro y gris (en mi perfil).

¡Estaba para comérselo!

Al bajar, casi me desmayo.

Si había dicho que Anthony estaba para comérselo, Edward estaba igual o mejor.

Llevaba un traje azul marino, una camisa blanca y una corbata de dos tonos de azul (en mi perfil), supongo que a conjunto conmigo.

Emmett llevaba un traje negro y una camisa blanca, abierta los tres primeros botones (en mi perfil).

Jasper iba con in traje negro, camisa negra y una corbata blanca (en mi perfil).

Carlisle llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa azul cielo, a conjunto con su corbata, y una chaqueta blanca (como en crepúsculo cuando visita a Bella en el hospital).

Al llegar al lado de Edward me agarró de la cintura y me pegó a él, intentando no aplastar a Anthony y me deboró, sin exagerar.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me besaba de esta manera.

Volví a recordar cuando estábamos recién casados, nuestras noches de pasión...

Recordar eso hizo que me estremeciera justo cuando Edward se alejó de mí.

- Estás preciosa- me dijo mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo, haciendo que me sonrojara.

- Tú también estás muy guapo- le respondí.

Cuando se fijó en Anthony, abrió los ojos como platos, ocasionando que yo me riera.

- Estás hecho todo un Cullen- le dijo mientras lo cogía y lo elevaba por los aires, ganándose la risa de nuestro pequeño.

Después de eso, nos fuimos al comedor.

La cena fue espectacular, Esme se lo curró mucho, y antes de que nos lo pensáramos, habían llegado las doce de la noche.

- Feliz Navidad- dijimos todos a la vez mientras chocábamos nuestras copas.

- Feliz Navidad- me dijo Edward mientras me besaba.

- Feliz Navidad- le dije mientras me colgaba de su cuello y nos besábamos de manera muy dulce y tierna, demostrándonos cuanto nos amamos.

- Feliz Navidad, enano- le dijo Emmett a Anthony mientras le hacia el avión, haciendo que todos nos riéramos.

La verdad es que no sé quién es más pequeño, si Anthony o Emmett.

De repente, Emmett paró de darle vueltas a Anthony y nos miró a todos con la boca abierta.

- Si son las doce, sólo significa una cosa- dijo Emmett.

- ¿Qué?- respondimos todos.

- ¡Regalos!- chilló Emmett, haciendo que todos nosotros rodáramos los ojos.

* * *

Ola chicas!

lo sé, las tenía casi abandonadas...

Pero es que han pasado muchas cosas, jejeje

Tuve dos cenas con mis amigas por haber terminado el curso y haber pasado...

Sí, chicas, sólo me queda un año y iré a la universidad!

Un año más y seré independiente (casi, XD)

Por cierto, ¿habéis visto eclipse?

Si creía que me había gustado crepúsculo y luna nueva, esta lo supera con creces!

Creo que me he enamorado de ella, jejejeje

Estoy viendo si consigo convencer a mi hermano para ir a verla mañana, =D

Ya me diréis que os parece =)

**Mil gracias a: **Tast Cullen, bellaliz, Vampire Princesss, BeuxiCullenSwan, supattinsondecullen

Como veis, intentaré hacer los caps más largos que antes...

Y intentaré volver a actualizar martes y viernes, ya que la cosa ha vuelto a la normalidad y no me voi de vacaciones =(

Por cierto, ¿qué regalos creéis que se regalarán los Cullen?

Algunos los tengo pensados, pero otros no, XD

Se aceptan sugerencias =)

Prox cap: Navidad

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura

P.D.: intentare subir mañana los vestidos y trajes, hoy FanFiction no me deja =S

Y también actualizare "Proteger lo tuyo" y "Los cambios de la vida"


	20. Navidad

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

Capítulo 19: Navidad

**BPOV**

_- Si son las doce, sólo significa una cosa- dijo Emmett._

_- ¿Qué?- respondimos todos._

_- ¡Regalos!- chilló Emmett, haciendo que todos nosotros rodáramos los ojos._

Cuando Em dijo eso, toda la família se puso a reír.

_No me puedo creer que Em a su edad siga siendo tan infantil_- pensé.

Alice organizó la repartición de los regalos: primero daríamos los regalos de los demás y luego daríamos los de nuestra pareja.

Todos le dieron un montón de ropa y de juguetes a Anthony, tanta que pensaba que no necesitaria nada hasta que tuviera cerca de 8 años.

Alice y Rose regalaron ropa a todo el mundo, ya que decían que su ropa estaba pasada de moda.

Ante eso sólo pude rodar los ojos mientras todos se reían.

Después de los pases de ropa, llegaron los regalos de parejas.

Carlisle le regaló a Esme un collar de oro blanco que tenía un dije de flores que contenían un diamante cada una (collar en mi perfil), y Esme le regaló a Carlisle un Audi r8 (coche en mi perfil) que él tanto deseaba y ella le había negado, pero con la condición de que se lo dejara conducir a Emmett y Edward, ya que ambos, como su padre, babeaban cada vez que veían el coche.

Emmett le regaló a Rose el viaje a París que ella tanto quería y Rose a Em la entrada al gimnasio que el deseaba, pero que aún no había conseguido.

_Supongo que Rose movió sus influecias_- pensé mientras veía como Emmett besaba a Rose y le decía que la amaba mucho, causando la risa de los presentes.

Jazz le regaló a Alice una entrada al Spa que tanto quería, mientras que Al le regaló a Jasper los últimos libros que habían salido de la Guerra, ya que a Jasper le encantaba coleccionarlos.

Fue el turno de Edward y mío, cuando él me pidió que primero le diera el suyo, y no me quedó de otra, ya que me puso un puchero difícil de resistir, así que le di primero su regalo.

Le regalé un álbum de fotos que contenía todas las ecografías de Anthony, que eran cada dos semanas, ya que Carlisle dijo que no quería perderse cómo iba evolucionando su nieto primogénito, y al lado de las ecografías, habían dos fotos, una de mi vientre de perfil y otra de mi cuerpo entero, para que viera como mi cuerpo había ido cambiando conforme avanzaba el embarazo.

Edward, al ver su regalo, se puso a llorar.

- Lo siento, siento haberme perdido esto- me dijo mientras yo lo abrazaba y le frotaba con la mano la espalda, intentando que se calmara.

- Amor, si te lo he regalado es para que veas la evolución de Anthony mientras no estabas, por que no te preocupes, lo volverás a vivir- le dije.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- me preguntó mientras me miraba confundido.

- Que no pienso quedarme sólo con Anthony. ¿ O es que no quieres tener una mini Bella?- le pregunté mientras le hacía un puchero.

- Por supuesto que sí. Nada más me haría tan feliz como tener a mi princesita- me dijo.- Por que tú eres mi reina- me aclaró, ya que yo le había mirado mal.

- Pues habría que empezar a buscar, ¿no?- le pregunté rozando mis labios con los suyos, consiguiendo que asintiera con la cabeza.

- Por supuesto- me dijo mientras me besaba con pasión.

A lo lejos, se escucharon silvidos y aplausos, pero nos separamos cuando escuchamos a alguien toser.

Cuando miramos haber quién había sido, nos encontramos con la mirada pícara de Em, lo que me hizo sonrojarme.

- Por cierto, Bells, ¿Cómo le va a Jacob con Nessie?- me preguntó Alice, sacándome de mi verguenza.

- Bien, aunque aún no me creo que se haya ido a pasar con Nessie y su família las fiestas. Espero que esté aquí en año nuevo, por que sinó tendrá que soportar mi furia. Nunca nos hemos separado en fiestas, y este año no será diferente- le dije a Alice.

- Bella, te falta el regalo de Edward- me dijo Rose, lo que hizo que me girara en dirección de Edward.

Al hacerlo, vi que Edward estaba de rodillas y sostenía una caja entre sus dedos.

- Bien, creo que si pude hacerlo una vez, lo podre hacer otra- me dijo mientras me cogía la mano, ocasionando la risa de los presentes mientras que las lágrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas.

Abrió la caja y me encontré con un anillo precioso, de oro blanco con dos corazones cogidos entre sí, y uno de ellos con diamantes (anillo en mi perfil).

Al verlo, me enterneció muchísimo, ya que era un anillo que habíamos visto hace mucho tiempo en una joyería y yo me había enamorado de él.

- Bella, sabes que te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Quiero empezar una nueva etapa de mi vida junto a tí después de lo que ha pasado, es por eso que me encantaría renovar los votos contigo- me dijo, haciendo que mi corazón saltase en mi pecho.

A estas alturas, no podía parar de sonreír, y pensaba que esto era un sueño, un increíble sueño.

- Un día paseando, entramos en la joyería y te enamoraste de este anillo- me dijo, coincidiendo con mis pensamientos.- Me explicaste que significaba como un corazón se pertenecía al otro, y como tú tienes mi corazón, y espero que yo tenga el tuyo para siempre, vi que era perfecto para volver a proclamar nuestro amor. Así, que, Isabella Marie Swan de Cullen, ¿aceptarías volver a casarte conmigo?- me preguntó.

- Por supuesto que sí- le dije mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos, los cuales me recibieron gustosos.

Después de nuestro abrazo, nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor y cariño, demostrándonos nuestros sentimientos.

- Siempre tendrás mi corazón- le susurré sobre sus labios, ganándome una increíble sonrisa de él mientras me ponía el anillo en mi dedo corazón, al lado del de prometida.

Todos estuvieron felices de que quisieramos renovar los votos, incluso Anthony, que no paraba de reírse desde que se había despertado con todos los aplausos, ya que estaba dormido en su sillita en la sala, con nosotros.

Cuando fueron las tres de la mañana, decidimos que era hora de irse a dormir, ya que a Anthony se le volvían a cerrar los ojos mientras que bostezaba.

Edward lo cogió y se dirigió a la habitación que habían hecho para Anthony mientras que yo me acababa de despedir de ellos.

Me dirigí al baño, después de pasar por la habitación de Anthony y comprovar que estaba dormido, para ponerme otro regalo de navidad para Edward: un baby doll.

Era transparente con detalles en negro (en mi perfil), me acentuaba el pecho y luego bajaba abierto hasta la cintura, a conjunto con un tanga.

Abrí la puerta de nuestro cuarto en esta casa, y vi que Edward estaba tumbado en la cama con un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de manga corta, todo gracias a la calefacción.

Dios, cómo adoro a la calefacción- pensé mientras miraba como la camiseta de Edward se pegaba perfectamente a su tiempo.

Me apoyé de forma sexy en la puerta después de cerrarla y le dije llamando su atención:

- Creo que es hora de que recibas tu otro regalo de navidad, ya que este año has sido un niño bueno.

Tras decir eso, Edward levantó la mirada y se quedo rígido, mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Me acerqué lentamente a él, caminando como un depredador a su presa.

Al llegar a la cama, tiré de sus pies para que se estirara en la cama y caminé a 4 patas hasta quedar encima suyo.

- ¿Quieres tu regalo?- le pregunté.

- Por supuesto que sí. Yo encantado de aceptarlo- me dijo mientras que con una mano me agarraba de la cintura y con la otra me cogía del cuello, acercándome a él para besarme.

Poco a poco, el beso se fue volviendo pasional, cargado de lujuria y pasión, aunque, por supuesto, también había amor y cariño.

Edward dirigió sus manos a la parte delantera del baby doll mientras me besaba y mordía el cuello.

Después de sacármelo, empezó a dejar besos por mis pechos, hasta que empezó a morder y a chupar mis pezones.

Se sentía increiblemente bien...

Cuando volví de mi aturdimiento, le quité la camiseta y le empecé a besar el cuello mientras le quitaba los pantalones con mis dedos del pie.

Edward empezó a bajar sus besos por mi ombligo, hasta llegar a mi zona íntima.

- Edward- gemí mientras pasaba sus dedos por mis pliegues.

- Estás tan mojada, cariño- me dijo con voz ronca.

- Todo por tí, amor- le dije mientras le cogía la cabeza y lo guiaba hasta mí, besándole con pasión.

Edward bajó mi ropa interior mientras que me seguía besando.

Cuando él bajó la mía, yo bajé sus boxers negros, mis favoritos, por cierto, los cuales se adherían perfectamente a su entrepierna.

Se puso en mi centro, haciendo que gimiera.

- Edward, hazme tuya- le rogué.

- Siempre- me dijo mientras entraba en mí, haciendo que gimiera, gemido que Edward tapó con su boca.

- Shh- me dijo mientras empezaba a entrar y salir de mi despacio.

Nuestros rostros estaban pegados, haciendo que nuestro aliento se mezclara, mirándonos todo el rato a los ojos, viéndonos con amor.

Enredé mis piernas en su cintura, impulsando con mis talones su precioso y redondo culito, haciendo que entrara más adentro.

Empecé a gemir, por lo que Edward me empezó a besar a la vez que iba más rápido, haciendo que nuestro beso se volviera casi carnívoro.

Nuestras lenguas luchaban, intentando ganar una batalla que ninguna de las dos ganaría.

Poco a poco sentía como la burbuja de mi estómago se iba haciendo cada vez más grande, luchando por explotar.

Sentía que iba a llegar, así que tenía que alentarlo para que se viniera conmigo.

- Amor, estoy cerca, vente conmigo- le dije en un susurro en su oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo de este.

- Yo también estoy cerca, bebé- me dijo mientras empujaba más fuerte.

Empecé a chillar, así que Edward me volvió a besar mientras se movía a una velocidad casi imposible.

Sólo se oían el choque de nuestras caderas, ya que nuestros gemidos y gritos eran tapados por la boca del otro.

Cuando sentí que llegaba, quise alejar mi boca de la de Edward para chillar su nombre, y él, al ver mi intención, me cogió por la nuca y me mantuvo pegada a su boca mientras me venía, chillando su nombre en su boca mientras el chillaba en mío, ya que él también se había venido.

Al relajarnos, Edward apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, después de darme un suave beso.

Empecé a jugar con su pelo mientras ambos nos relajamos hasta quedarnos dormidos.

- Te amo- fue lo último que oí.

- Yo también te amo- le dije antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

ola chicas!

lo sé, me e retrasado, pero es que esto del verano...

aunque tenga tiempo libre por que no tengo colegio, llega la hora de quedar con las amigas, irse a la playa, a comer o a cenar fuera de casa, y cada vez que escribía, pasaba algo para que no escribiera.

Pero bueno, ya tenéis aquí el cap =D

Espero que os haya gustado =)

**mil gracias a:** Tast Cullen, bellaliz, Vampire Princesss, BeuxiCullenSwan, sabi07, .

Bienvenidas a las nuevas, gracias por vuestro apoyo :)

chicas, para las que leéis "Proteger lo tuyo", actualizare esta noche, por que me tengo que ir a ayudar a mi tía con la mudanza, jejeje

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	21. Renovando votos

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 20: Renovando votos

**BPOV**

Me estaba mirando al espejo justo cuando entró Esme.

- Estás preciosa- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

Estabamos a 14 de febrero, día que Edward y yo habíamos decidido renovar los votos, aunque también era conocido como San Valentín o el día de los enamorados.

Vestía un vestido strapless que recogía mi pecho y se marcaba hasta la cintura, para luego caer libremente hasta dos dedos por encima de la cintura, acompañado de unas sandalias blancas con algunos brillantes, al igual que el vestido, y de tacón.

El pelo lo llevaba rizado, como le gustaba a Edward, recogidos algunos rizos para que no se me cayeran en la cara.

- Gracias Esme- le dije. - Gracias por todo.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme, cariño- me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con cuidado de no destrozar el maquillaje.

- Sí que tengo, Esme. Si no fuera por que nos acogisteis a mi hermano y a mí, hoy no estaría aquí.

- Nos hubieramos encontrado en otro momento. Estoy segura de que Edward no seria tan feliz sin ti, Bella. Eres su razón de vivir junto con Anthony- me dijo Esme.

- Bella, se te olvidaba esto- me dijo Jake cuando entró a la habitación.

Era el colgante que me regalaron mis padres.

Es de plata y lleva tres corazones entrelazados entre si (collar en mi perfil).

- Gracias, Jake- le dije mientras le abrazaba.

Me recogí el pelo de forma cuidadosa y él me abrocho el collar alrededor del cuello.

- Sabes, papá y mamá estarían muy orgullosos de tí- me dijo, haciendo que volviera al pasado.

**Flashback**

- Bella, cariño, ven aquí- me dijo mamá desde el salón.

- Voy- le dije mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras.

Al llegar al salón, vi que estaban solo mamá y papá.

- Mama, ¿dónde esta Jake?- le pregunté mientras me sentaba en sus piernas y me acurrucaba en sus brazos.

- Ha salido con sus amigos, amor- me contestó.

- Vale- le dije mientras empezaba a jugar con su pelo.

- Cariño- me dijo papá.

- ¿Si?- le pregunté.

- Tenemos algo para tí- me dijo mientras me enseñaba una caja de terciopelo.

- Pero, papá, no es mi cumpleaños, ni son navidades- le dije confundida.

- Verás, tesoro, es algo que queremos que tengas de nosotros, es el símbolo de nuestro amor hacia tí- me explicó mamá.

Cogí la caja que me extendían, y al abrirla, saqué el hermoso colgante de plata.

- Simboliza que nuestros corazones siempre estarán unidos, pase lo que pase. Siempre apoyaremos tus decisiones, y estaremos a tu lado aunque no lo estemos físicamente. Siempre te protegeremos- me dijo mamá.

Mi padre se acercó a nosotras, se agachó y empezó a acariciar con sus dedos mis mejillas.

Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

- Os amo- les dije mientras estiraba mis brazos y los abrazaba a los dos a la vez.

- Y nosotros a ti, cariño- dijo mi padre.

**Fin del Flashback**

- Bella- me dijo Jake mientras se acercaba a mi.

- A mi me regalaron este collar y a ti la pulsera con los tres lobos- le dije.

- Sí, siempre que puedo la llevo conmigo. Me hace sentirme más cerca de ellos- me dijo.

- Sí, sé a lo que te refieres- le dije mientras le sonreía.- Por cierto, ¿de verdad no te importa que me lleve Carlisle al altar otra vez en vez de tú?

- No me importa. Se supone que al altar te tienen que llevar tu padre, y Carlisle es lo más parecido a uno que tenemos.

- Cierto- le dije.

- Bueno, me voi a buscar a Carlisle para que venga.

- De acuerdo.

Me senté en la silla esperando a que Carlisle llegara.

En cuanto entró, me colgué de su brazo y bajamos las escaleras, ya que habíamos decidido celebrar la renovación de nuestros votos en la casa donde todo comenzó.

Al llegar abajo, Carlisle me apretó la mano y sonó la marcha nupcial.

Levanté la cabeza y vi a Edward, resplandeciente en su traje.

Llevaba un traje gris fuerte con corbata gris floja (traje en mi perfil). Estaba para comerselo.

Al llegar al arco que habían construido con flores.

Carlisle puso mi mano sobre la de Edward y ambos nos miramos a los ojos.

Después nos giramos y miramos al cura, el cual nos miraba sonriente.

- Bien, como ya saben, nos encontramos aquí para renovar los votos de Edward Anthony Cullen Masen y de Isabella Marie Swan de Cullen. Esta pareja a decidido volver a demostrar su amor ante Dios, volviéndose a decir cuanto se amaban y que estarían toda la vida juntos. De acuerdo, digan sus votos, por favor- dijo el cura (me lo he inventado, ok?¿ nunca he estado en una renovación de votos, XD)

- Yo, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. Apoyarte en los buenos y en los malos momentos, demostrarte siempre que pueda cuanto te amo, y hacerte feliz siempre. Un ejemplo de que nos amaremos para siempre es que aunque a veces hayan baches en nuestra relación, estamos juntos, luchamos juntos por lo que queremos. Te amo, Isabella Marie Swan- dijo Edward.

En ese momento, tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

- Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. Apoyarte en los buenos y en los malos momentos, demostrarte siempre que pueda cuanto te amo, y hacerte feliz siempre. Nos hemos demostrado cuanto nos amamos, tuviste aquel accidente y estuvimos juntos, aunque tu fuera inconscientemente, el saber que tu corazón reaccionaba cada vez que hablabas, me hacía sentir que estabas junto a mí. La persona que pudo hacer que despertaras fue el llanto de nuestro hijo, lo que hizo que me demostraras una vez más cuanto me amabas. Superamos juntos tu falta de memoria. Vivimos día a día luchando por que todo fuera como antes, cosa que hemos logrado. Doi gracias a Dios por haberte cruzado en mi camino, por que sé que sin tí no podría ser feliz. Te amo, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen- dije.

- Por favor, los anillos- dijo el cura.

En ese momento, vino Esme, la madrina, con un Anthony muy sonriente entre sus brazos.

Edward cogió a Anthony y le quitó de una de sus pulseras mi anillo, ya que Anthony llevaba dos, una con cada anillo.

El pequeño Anthony se nos quedó mirando con curiosidad mientras Edward me miraba a los ojos y me cogía la mano con la que le quedaba libre.

- Yo, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, te quiero a ti, Isabella Marie Swan, como esposa, y me entrego a ti, y promete serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida- me dijo Edward mientras me colocaba de nuevo el anillo.

Me acerqué a mi angelito, que me tendió los brazos cuando vio que me acercaba a él y le quité el anillo de Edward.

- Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, te quiero a ti, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, como esposo, y me entrego a ti, y promete serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida- le dije mientras le colocaba el anillo.

Después de eso, Esme cogió a Anthony de mis brazos, el cual hizo un puchero, pero se fue con su abuela.

- Bien, señoras y señores, por el poder que me ha sido concedido, yo os declaro marido y mujer- dijo.- Puedes besar a la novia- le dijo a Edward.

- Te amo- dijimos los dos antes de fundirnos en un suave beso, donde demostrábamos todos nuestros sentimientos.

Al separarnos, la gente empezó a aplaudir y a chillar, aunque a los que más se les notaba era a Emmett y a Jake.

Después de hacernos fotos con cada pareja de la familia o de amigos, entramos para comer al salón de la casa Cullen.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Edward y yo nos dirigimos a la pista para bailar nuestra primera canción como pareja.

_I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins  
All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys  
Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair  
Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere_

Cuando empezó a sonar, no pude evitar sonreír y acercarme más a Edward, ya que esta fue la primera canción que bailamos como novios, en una de las fiestas del instituto.

_Have I found you  
Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, american mouth  
Big pill looming_

Edward dejó descansar su cabeza en mi hombro mientras que yo dejé la mía en su pecho, mientras él me cantaba la canción en el oído.

_Now I'm a fat house cat  
Nursing my sore blunt tongue  
Watching the warm poison rats curl through the wide fence cracks  
Pissing on magazine photos  
Those fishing lures thrown in the cold  
And clean blood of Christ mountain stream_

Cantamos los dos juntos, sintiendo como nuestras almas se juntaban.

Me separé un poco de Edward, lo que ocasionó que él también lo hiciera.

Pegué mi frente a la suya mientras cantábamos el último trozo de la canción.

_Have I found you  
Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding or lost you, american mouth  
Big pill stuck going down _

Después de nuestro baile, bailamos con Anthony, que parecía que radiaba de felicidad, al igual que nosotros.

Por fin eramos una família feliz, sin problemas, y aunque los tuviéramos, juntos los superaríamos.

* * *

ola chicas!

lo sé, llevo un poco más de un mes sin actualizar...

pero es que esto de estar de vacaciones hace que mi inspiración también se vaya, XD

espero que os haya gustado la renovación de los votos, ya que como puse arriba, no he ido a ninguna, así que no sé como son, jejejejeje =)

**mil gracias a:** bellaliz, supattinsondecullen, MissBennetDarcy, Vampire Princesss, Tast Cullen

Espero que me sigáis apoyando aunque haga tiempo que no actualizo =)

un review?¿

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura

P.D.: estoy trabajando en "Los cambios de la vida" y "Proteger lo tuyo". Supongo que entre hoy y mañana actualizare. Pasaros por las historias, por favor =)


End file.
